The Makings of a Legend v 2
by Link Underground
Summary: Goku dies in the Cell Games. However instead of following his mother's wishes, Gohan continues his training. How much will change with this small, yet large decision? This is a rewrite of my original story with the same title.
1. It's My Life!

It has been a long time since I have written anything for . However I have been watching a lot of DBZ just out of the blue and went back to look at some of my old stories. One of them that I remember always wanting to go back and redo was Makings of a Legend. Well here is the remake of chapter one. Gohan is not nearly as OOC in this story. I decided to tone down the boys anger…but only just slightly. It has also helped that I have been watching through DBZ again…so I feel that I have a better grasp on Gohan's character now and tweeked it just enough to make an original story. Anyway…without further ado…I give you chapter one of The Makings of a Legend version 2.0.

~~~~~~The Remains of the Cell Games arena~~~~~~

It was over. It was finally at long last over. Three years or terror…four for some…had finally ended. The Androids were no longer a concern. Cell was dead…the Earth was finally at long last safe. Piccolo slowly brought himself away from those thoughts and looked down upon his student, his friend, his son. The child was once again sporting black hair, no longer having the strength to keep up his ascended super saiyan power. It didn't seem to affect the child in anyway though. He was laying on the ground, a wide smile coloring his face even as he tried to laugh and pant at the same time.

"HE'S ALIVE!" was suddenly shouted from the side by the small, yet powerful human named Krillin. Every head except Gohan's quickly spun toward the human's direction. Vegeta was quickly at his future son's side, examining him. Piccolo couldn't be happier to hear the good news. He quickly lifted Gohan into his arms and shot into the sky.

"Back to the Lookout! Dende can heal them!" he shouted. Vegeta was quickly next to the namekian warrior with his son held protectively in his arms.

~~~~~~The Lookout~~~~~~

At long last the young hero opened his eyes and glanced around to his friends and family. Trunks was already up and leaning over the 11 year old's small yet powerful form. The lavender haired youth quickly smiled seeing his future sensei and friend alive and well.

"Trunks?" Gohan questions softly. The fellow half breed just smiles and gives a quick victory sign.

"You can destroy my world, you can take away my friends, but you just can't kill me," he remarks calmly as the rest of the Z Warriors laugh lowly to themselves. Gohan just gives the man a strange look before sighing.

"I might take up that challenge if it will stop your horrible jokes," the most powerful warrior on Earth remarks before a sly smile comes to his face. Trunks leans back and shrugs.

"Just can't win…" he remarks, making the group laugh even louder. Slowly Gohan stood and glanced around. Dende flashed him a quick fanged smile and pointed towards a small pile of orange orbs.

"You won the day…you call the dragon," he remarks simply. Gohan nods a little and moves over towards the dragon balls. All seven were glowing with an eerie golden light, almost as if beckoning the coldest or warmest of hearts to make their desires become a reality. Gohan clapped twice, almost as if in the midst of praying before lifting his hands to the heavens.

"Dragon hear me now! Come forth and make my wish come true!" he shouts. The balls quickly took on a brighter hue as the skies around the Lookout began to darken. The orbs then quickly exploded with light as a large snake like object exploded from the palm sized balls.

"You who have collected my balls and awoken me from my eternal slumber, say your desire and I will make it so if it is within my power," Shenlong seemed to whisper. And yet, the Lookout still shook and the skies seemed to rumble, heavy with rain that wasn't falling.

"Please bring back the lives stolen by Dr. Gero and his evil creations' senseless destruction," Gohan called out. Shenlong's eyes took on an unnatural light. For a long moment everyone on the Lookout held baited breath, wondering if Shenlong could grant this large request. The eternal one's eyes finally dimmed and seemed to pierce Gohan's soul.

"Your wish has been granted…what is it you desire for the second?" the dragon asks. Gohan turns to the others and raises a brow. Dende closes his eyes for a moment and then slowly opens them before giving a quick smile that forced his eyes closed again, quickly joined by a thumbs up. Gohan couldn't help but smile wide himself and turns back to the dragon.

"Can you please bring back Earth's greatest-"

"_Hey! Hold on a second Gohan! Don't I get a say in this?"_ a disembodied voice seemed to call from all around them. Gohan's eyes widened and he glanced around him, almost seeming to think Goku had rejoined them in the land of the living already.

"Daddy?" he asks into the void left behind by everyone's shock.

"_Yes, its me Gohan. I've been doing some thinking ever since Trunks came back with his warning…and I've decided not to be wished back by the dragon balls,"_ the disembodied voice of Earth's greatest hero said softly.

"What? By why father?" Gohan yelled out into the air. Why was his father doing this now? After all the talk…all the promises…he didn't want to come back?

"_All the Earth's problems recently have been my doing. Think about it Gohan…Piccolo came to get his revenge against me before you were born. Then Raditz, quickly followed by Vegeta and Nappa. Frieza even came to Earth, dragging along his father just to get me. And then this entire mess with Dr. Gero's crazy androids. It's me…it has always been about me."_ he finally finishes. Tears were slowly coming to Gohan's eyes. His father sounded so sad…and yet he was being so selfish at the same damn time.

"B-but…what about mom? What about me?" he shouts, slowly loosing some self control as tears began to mark a trail down his cheeks.

"_You're so powerful Gohan! You don't need me around anymore. I'm leaving the defense of Earth to you…I had a feeling that something like this might happen. That's why I pushed you so hard…forced you to fight with everything you had. I had to know for sure that I was leaving Earth in good hands…and my work, my trust was rewarded. I was Earth's greatest hero…and I have helped it for the last time I can by giving the Earth you"_

"But what about mom? She loves you so much dad and barely got any time with you! How can you leave her like that?" Gohan questions. Many of the Z Warriors understood what Goku was saying and trying to do…and yet at the same time they felt extremely let down.

"_Chi-Chi will understand my feelings about this Gohan. And she also has you…her first and only child to help her,"_ Goku finishes softly. Gohan shook his head quickly, feeling the anger of his newer super saiyan transformation coming back to him.

"She needs her son as well as her husband dad! Quit being foolish! What is holding you to Other World? I never remembered you being this cowardly before the Cell Games!" the hybrid finishes with a growl. He received one in reply from his dead father.

"_Nothing is! I just think this is for the best!"_

"You bastard…" Gohan remarks lowly. He finally turns away from the dragon and walks off "Wish is yours to use."

Everyone on the Lookout glanced at him in pity, except for of course Vegeta. He was still staring vacantly at the skies in just as much shock as everyone else. Why was Kakarot running? Krillin slowly stepped forward, trying to forget about Goku's decision for the time being.

"Dragon! Can you please turn Android 18 into a human…while keeping her power level?" he questions staring up at the dragon. The dragon slowly shakes his head back and forth. The wind behind those movements almost seeming to cause hurricane like winds around the Lookout.

"That is beyond my power to do," the dragon laments. Krillin looks down for a quick moment and then looks back up.

"Then at least remove her bomb!" he shouts to the dragon. The dragon's eyes alight with a primeval power before dimming once again.

"Your wish has been granted. I will take my leave now…until next time when my power is needed," the eternal one says lowly as his form disappears while the orbs float into the sky before exploding apart in seven different comets that disappear from view. Krillin sighs lowly and turns around only to run into said android he was trying to help.

"Ummm-uh…hi?" he says lamely.

"Don't think I'm gonna fall in love with you just because you did that!" she yells at him holding up a fist. Krillin flinches slightly, awaiting the pain only for his eyes to open in shock as her lips meet his cheek for a second time "but…it is a good start short man."

"R-really?" he asks. The blonde just smiles mystically before leaping off the Lookout and disappearing into the distance. Krillin stares after her and then blushes heavily as Yamcha elbows him with some softly spoken ribbing. Piccolo moved off looking for his student. He finally located him sitting on the edge of the Lookout his legs hanging over the side.

"Hey Piccolo…" the boy remarks depressively.

"Gohan…listen…" Piccolo starts only to be cut off.

"Don't Piccolo…don't make excuses for him. It was a selfish choice and he knows it. I'll be okay…just…you know…give me some time to adjust," the boy finishes, glancing up at his mentor, his hero for so long. Piccolo nods a little and crosses his arms over his broad green chest, dropping his head in a meditative like look. Gohan then looks away again towards the horizon. The two stayed that way for hours, long after all the other warriors had taken off to report the good news to family and friends. Finally Gohan stands and glances back to Piccolo.

"Can you…zap me some new clothes?" he asks. Piccolo opens his eyes and gives a light glare at Gohan for referring to his ability like that. Gohan just continues to stare at him waiting, seeming not to care what Piccolo thought of his grammar.

"What do you want?" the green warrior sighs out. Gohan smiles lightly and pictures it in his mind for Piccolo to snatch. A quick flash later and Gohan glanced down to himself. It was rather simple actually and almost identical to his favorite outfit previous to the Cell Games. It was a simple white silk shirt with ebony long buttons holding the front shut. The sleeves were long and extremely baggy, hiding his hands except for the top half of his fingers. Simple silk pants covered his lower half, baggy enough to flare out at the bottom so it wasn't tight against his skin and colored a midnight black. Simple slip on kung fu shoes adorned his feet, also colored a deep midnight black. A simple shift to Super Saiyan left him looking like some kung fu obsessed punk. He nods in thanks and leaps from the Lookout with a simple wave back to his mentor as he races for home.

"Good luck Gohan," Piccolo remarks calmly. Gohan nodded to himself, seeming to hear his mentor's words even though he was already well out of ear shot. After a quick flight across the continents of the planet he just saved; he finally touched down in his yard. He stopped just short of the front door, staring at the home his father built. It wasn't overly huge…but it was cool in the summer, warm in the winter. It was homey…perfect for a family of thre-…two. Gohan sighs loudly and stops himself just short of shedding tears. This might not have happened if he had been better…had more control. Finally steeling his nerves he takes a deep breath and opens the door. Standing there is his grandpa ox.

"Gohan!" the large man calls out happily. A loud crash could be heard further in the house and his mother exploded from the hallway in all her worried glory.

"OH MY BABY!" she screams, making Gohan wince. His poor saiyan ears…

"Hi mom," he says softly before being engulfed into her bosom for a hug around his head. He sighs into her breast and lets her rock his head back and forth. It would only be a matter of time before she asked the question he didn't want to answer…at all.

"Gohan…where's your father?" she asks softly, pushing him back from her a bit to look into his eyes. Gohan stares back and then his eyes drop to the floor, his head quickly following the path his eyes had just ran.

"H-he…" Gohan takes a deep breath, once again centering himself, "he decided to stay in Other World mom…he won't be coming back this time…ever."

"He what?" she gasps softly. Gohan glanced up just slightly. As he suspected, his mother's world seemed to shatter. Tears slowly came to her eyes, stinging them harshly. Behind her, Grandpa Ox was shaking with unshed tears for his son-in-law.

"It's all my fault mom…" Gohan utters pathetically. He might be in Super Saiyan…but he was acting more like a kicked puppy with how he looked.

"G-Gohan…how can you say that?" she finally asks after a long moment of silence. Gohan's shoulders were shaking now.

"I achieved a new level of Super Saiyan…but I couldn't control the emotions that came with it…I toyed with Cell…tried to torture him…make him suffer for the pain he had caused. He got the drop on me…he tried to self destruct. Then dad…used instant transmission to beam Cell off Earth…to save us all. But he paid the ultimate price…and its all my fault," Gohan finally finishes. He couldn't look up. He didn't want to see the look of betrayal on his mother's face. That was when he felt a slap across his cheek. His hand quickly came to his face and he looked up at his mother in shock.

"Gohan…NEVER say that again. You…should not have been put in that situation in the first place. And how dare you try to mar what your father did. He died doing what he loved…helping people…saving people," she slowly leans down so she was at face level with her son, "and he wouldn't want his son blaming himself for it."

"I…I…" Gohan could no longer take it. He pressed himself into his mother's arms and cried his heart out. He was still crying when his mother laid him down in his own comfy bed. The young hero was still even crying over the loss of his father in his sleep.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Mornings are never kind to people who leave their blinds open for the sun's hateful vengeance. Gohan slowly woke and then blinked as the rays of that bastard sun blinded him. A soft growl leaves his mouth before he sits up in his bed. His nose was then assaulted with the smells of his mother's cooking. His mouth almost filled with saliva. The boy was extremely hungry. He quickly went to the bathroom, washing his face of he tear tracks before moving down the dining room and sitting down. Chi-Chi quickly unloaded a large helping of eggs, sausage, and bacon before her son before sitting herself.

"Now Gohan, do you remember the deal your father made before the Cell Games?" she asks, slowly taking a bite of her own breakfast. Gohan quit eating and quickly let his eyes go to the corner of the room as he slowly thought about all the events before the Cell Games. He then gasped lightly and almost choked on his food. She couldn't be serious!

"Mom! No way!" he finally shouts after taking a quick drink of milk. Chi-Chi's neutral expression goes dark as the fork in her hand bends with the fist she created.

"Excuse me?" she asks in a octave just below her famous screech that could tear wall paper off.

"I can't focus on studies now! I have to master the next level or what happened to dad could-"

"No Gohan! N! O! NO! You and your father both promised after Cell your fighting days were over and you were just going to hit the books from now on! So that's what you're going to do!" she finished slamming her fist into the table, almost snapping it in half. Gohan's shocked face quickly turns violent.

"So what happens next time huh? What if another enemy comes? What if he is too strong for just a Super Saiyan? Are you saying you would rather see the world blown up?"

"That is exactly what I am saying young man! Its over! There are many fighters now they no longer need you! Vegeta can handle the next one!" she growls back. Gohan stands from the table and slams his own fist down, now snapping the table in half. Chi-Chi stares at him in slight shock. Why didn't she remember the power of the Super Saiyan? Her son was still blonde for crying out loud!

"That is completely ridiculous mom! The safety of our planet goes way before studying in everyone's book but yours! Why is it so important that I be a scholar? Hell for that matter why do I need to keep studying if I'm already acing classes that would give most university students a hard time?"

"It matters because my son will not be some fighter bum!" she yells, now standing herself. Gohan glares at her.

"So what was fine for dad is not okay for me then?" he roars, his aura exploding around him making the house shake. The Z warriors across the planet quickly snapped their heads towards the 439 Mountain District area.

"Exactly!" Chi-Chi roars back at him. She knew it sounded bad…but damn it Gohan was so close to be the perfect scholar. With grades like his he could get anywhere…get any job.

"You're as selfish as dad is! WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE MY TURN TO CHOOSE WHAT I WANT WITH MY LIFE!" Gohan screams at the top of his lungs, his usually horizontal spikes going completely vertical, except for one stubborn lock. The Z Warriors now fearing for the safety of Earth quickly race towards the Son home, thinking the worst of the situation. Gohan continued to stare at his mother who just glared right back. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and turned, leaving the house and rocketing into the air just as the Z Warriors landed in his front yard. Vegeta quickly took off after the boy followed by Piccolo while the rest of them turned to Chi-Chi, who had slid to her knees and started crying.

Gohan finally stopped and turned towards the two warriors following him. He stayed in SSJ 2, glaring in their general direction. Both Piccolo and Vegeta stopped just short. Both sides stared at each other before Piccolo quickly removed his cape and turban.

"All out no rules! First one to pass out buys dinner GO!" Gohan yells before disappearing. Vegeta quickly slams his body to the side, narrowly missing Gohan's club fist to the back of his head. Gohan's body then fazes out of the visible spectrum again. This time Piccolo throws himself out of the way in time to miss a kick before launching himself at the boy. As the pair's arms and legs blurred back and forth with explosions going off around them from the hits, Vegeta dug deep and transformed to Super before leaping into the fray. Gohan was blocking and counter attacking perfectly even though he had two of the strongest warriors attacking all out on both sides of his body. A loud grunt was then heard after an especially loud impact and Vegeta's body exploded away from the combat before burying itself in the side of a mountain causing a rock slide. Piccolo wasn't bothered in the least about the Prince of all Two Saiyans because now Gohan was fully focused on him.

"BURNING ATTACK!" was suddenly heard from above just as Piccolo jumped back. Gohan snapped his head to his 12 o'clock and saw Trunks floating there in Super Saiyan with both palms pointed towards him…just behind a huge ball of light.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" is heard shouted from the collapsed mountain.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" was the only warning Gohan had before another beam fires at him. Thinking on his feet Gohan quickly moves into position and kicks Trunks' attack at the Big Bang, slamming both of them back at Vegeta. The Makankosappo was still heading right for him. Gohan glares at the attack and slaps it aside, on a direct course for Trunks. He then explodes forward at Piccolo who only had time to widen his eyes before being slammed by a foot to the face. As he races towards the ground he feels another impact slam him back towards the open air. He finally brings himself to a stop and turns only to find Gohan right there.

"Hi Piccolo!" the boy sing songs "MASENKO-HA!" is shouted after his song and Piccolo's world explodes into pretty bright colors. Vegeta had only just escaped disaster from his son's and his own attack when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spins and regrets it immediately when an angry SSJ 2 fist has a quick conversation with his jaw. Fortunately for him…Trunks having just dodged a cannon, stopped his acceleration with his own gut. What a loyal son!

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE!" Gohan roared above as he stared down on the three warriors before him. Piccolo slowly got to his knees before shakily reaching his feet. Trunks was already up, but cradling his abused sternum. And Vegeta was glaring at the half breed SSJ 2 as he spit blood out of his mouth. The Prince then slowly glances to his other two brothers in arms and raises an eyebrow. Trunks sighs softly and nods before setting himself, bringing his aura out with a yell. Piccolo doesn't give the Prince a response, just takes a stance and prepares himself. Above them, Gohan smiles, "BRING IT ON!"

~~~~~~Back at the Son House~~~~~~

Bulma was in the Son household speaking softly with Chi-Chi about what set this off. Meanwhile the Z Warriors outside were staring off into the distance with shocked faces.

"Can you feel that…holy cow," Krillin remarks lowly. Yamcha just nods his head slowly, his eyes wide with fright.

"Do you really think its just a spar at this point Tien?" Chiaotzu whispers softly to the tri-clops before him.

"I would like to think so Chiaotzu. I mean…I would hate to think their actually trying to kill each other over there," he finishes before closing his eyes. He then opens them and quickly takes off.

"Tien! Where are you going?" the young emperor asks.

"I'm not missing this fight…if it's a spar then it should be fun!" he shouts before a white aura appear around his body like a mini low powered sun and he disappears into the distance. Krillin just sighs before quickly following. Chiaotzu glances to Yamcha and the battle scarred man stares back.

"Their both crazy…" he remarks, before a sardonic grin comes to his face "then again…so are we," he finishes before blasting off after the other two humans. Chiaotzu just laughs and races after them.

~~~~~~The Spar Grounds~~~~~~

Gohan was having the time of his life just trying to keep up with the three. He knew he was hurting all over…but so were they. He had even had to drop out of SSJ 2 because of the intensity of the beams they were firing off left and right. He was just about to defend against another onslaught when all three of them back off. Gohan tilted his head just slightly then his eyes widened in shock.

"KAMAHAMAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was screamed in stereo by Yamcha and Krillin as two blue balls of pure destruction ripped through the air on a path with the half breed hero.

"TRIIIIII-BEAM!" was another warning as pure gold energy fired out from between Tien's joined hands.

"SUPER DODON BLAST!" was shouted from Chiaotzu as a bright orangeish energy spilled from his fist towards Gohan. The youngest Saiyan on the planet stares at this and utters the only thing that could come to mind.

"Oh fuck me…" before all the attacks met in the center and explode, taking half the mountain range with them. Everyone floated just outside the ball of destruction, watching and waiting. Finally the smoke slowly cleared and all of them stared in surprise as floating there in the middle of hardened glass for miles around on the ground was Gohan with a golden bubble of energy around his body. He was panting heavily however. Right when the shield dropped the first three fighters rushed forward, aura's blazing as they took the fight close range once again with Gohan just barely blocking any of it. Deciding that meeting them attack for attack wasn't working Gohan changed his attack pattern, switching mid-kick to a softer form of combat. When Vegeta rushed in with a punch he found himself redirected and slamming his fist into Piccolo. Piccolo was dazed as Vegeta tried to back off but wasn't fast enough as he was lifted higher into the air via Gohan's foot to his gut before a quick double hand club smacked him into the still dazed Piccolo and sent them both sailing into the glass below. Trunks fearing the worst backs off only to grin maliciously as he heard two sweet words from three of the other four fighters behind him.

"KAIO-KEN X 5!" was shouted by three of the four humans. So caught off guard and seeing his father's technique Gohan was quickly outmatched. Yamcha had a solid kick to Gohan's chin sending him into Tien's double club fist, once again to the chin. As Gohan soared through the air hoping it was over he was proven wrong. He cried out loudly as Chiaotzu drove both feet into the small of his back sending him into the glass just feet away from the still recovering King of Demons and Prince of Saiyans. Gohan slowly crawled back to his knees and then froze when he heard someone.

"Psssst…Gohan" Krillin whispered.

"Yes?" Gohan asks, unsure.

"Night night!" the monk says before his boot met Gohan's temple, making the entire world go dark and his body go numb.

~~~~~~Capsule Corp, West City~~~~~~

Trunks was leaving tomorrow, so naturally the entire Z Gang was out in force at Capsule Corp partying like it was going out of style. Already Master Roshi was drunk and doing a fan dance for the group of friends. Krillin was off to the side 'singing' karaoke, meaning he was way off tune and making up his own words. He didn't realize just how bad it was, simply because Oolong and Puar were egging him on. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were off to the side laughing lightly at the two KAME house residences' antics. Vegeta was off in another corner sipping slowly at a beer and trying to keep himself from killing Krillin. Trunks was sitting next to his mother and himself as a baby, letting chibi Trunks pull on his hair. Chi-Chi was on the other side of Bulma smiling and laughing softly. It had been a week since the large blow up at the Son house and everything was pretty much back to normal. Gohan and Chi-Chi had a long discussion about what their screaming match was about and decided that every other day Gohan would study; meaning one day of study, then one day of training, and so on.

The party was such a big event, that even Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo showed up to join in on the festivities. Piccolo looked away from Krillin while holding his ears and then noticed that Gohan was no where to be found. He closed his eyes quickly and then walked off, finding his student staring at one of Dr. Briefs' space ships.

"What are you thinking about Gohan?" Piccolo asks, startling the boy. Gohan glances to his mentor and then back to the ship.

"Just…that I want to escape for a while…" he says lowly. Piccolo nods a little and settles his back against the viewing glass so he was facing away from the ship.

"Cause Trunks is leaving?" he asks lowly. Gohan nods just slightly. Trunks was the first friend that Gohan could claim as his own. It wasn't through his dad that he met him. Plus the lavender haired youth was just like him, a half Saiyan, so the boys could easier relate.

"I mean…I know that the chibi will grow into him…but at the same time it won't be this Trunks…" he finishes softly. Piccolo nods in understanding.

"I know…mainly cause the chibi will have a father…and it will be a time of peace. It's pretty much decided that the chibi is gonna be different," he finishes lamely, wishing he could take away some of Gohan's current pain. They stood in silence for the longest time again and finally the currently blonde haired youth looks down.

"This just sucks…" he remarks plainly.

"Gohan…what will you do if you go into space?" Piccolo asks simply, glancing to the Super Saiyan next to him.

"I've been thinking about that a lot…ever since the spar we had…" he slowly sets his hand on the glass before him, "I think…I would go hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yah…I don't believe for an instant that Frieza's empire is finished…nor his family for that matter. They are going to be a threat if they ever decide that we have lived long enough. So…instead of just defending and then using the dragon to undo the damage…why not take the fight to them. Sometimes…" he sighs softly, "sometimes the best defense is a well planned offense."

Piccolo stared down at his student and then closes his eyes thinking. He then opens them and turns to Gohan, drawing the boys attention.

"You've changed Gohan…and I really do think its for the better. If this is something you are serious about…if this is how you feel…then I'm not going to disagree with you. When Goku…made his decision he left you in charge. You're the strongest…so you're our leader now. I can't speak for everyone…but I know that myself, Dende, and Krillin would follow you to the depths of Hell if you just but asked."

"Feel free to include me in those number Namekian," a voice growls out from further down the hall. Both warriors spin to find Vegeta standing there with his arms across his chest.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asks lowly. The Saiyan prince steps forward, staring into Gohan's eyes.

"We'll protect the home front while you're away. Just do me one favor while your gone boy…"

"Anything," Gohan remarks.

"Kill them all…don't leave one of his family behind to pick up the pieces. If your going to do this…you can't be soft…you can't let up. Each hit, each blast…has to count. You have to put down the Cold family and Empire hard or they will just bounce back. Send them all to Hell…leave no regrets behind." he finishes.

"I will, my lord," Gohan says lowly, placing a fist against his chest and dropping to one knee. Vegeta snorts and walks off, not wanting to let the boy know he was just a slight bit touched by that show.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

It had been a month since Trunks had left for his own hell. Gohan was in West City visiting Vegeta. He needed to know more about how the Cold Empire works before he left. It was already decided that the boy would leave in a month. He didn't really know how long he was going to be gone, so he promised his mother one full month of none stop studying to make up for it. She wasn't foolish. She knew he probably wouldn't study with a Gravity Room on his ship and all alone in space.

"I can't really say too much about it boy," Vegeta growls out while dodging another of Gohan's punches. They were just doing a light work out, meaning no Super mode and no ki attacks.

"And why not Vegeta?" Gohan asks, sending another kick at his Prince.

"Because I haven't been with Frieza's army for four an a half years. Many boarders can change in that amount of time. Besides, knowing the Cold family like I do…loosing those three would not have stopped their plans for universal domination."

"I see…is there a good place you think I should start my hunt?" Gohan asks, blocking a few punches. Vegeta didn't answer right away meaning he was trying to think hard for some information for Gohan. He would be willing to go with the boy, but Trunks has started walking a little. Vegeta wanted to be here to start the boys warrior training.

"Head for the Planet Rikollo and land on their moon Schoik. It used to be a small space port…lots of bounty guilds there. And where there are murders…there is always rumors and information to be found as well."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

It was finally time. Gohan stood before gang plank of his ship hugging his mother softly. The woman was crying gently but finally nodded to him. Gohan quickly nodded back and then glanced to Bulma who was holding Trunks.

"The ship is stocked with 6 months of food…by Saiyan standards even so you have six months. If you run into any trouble at all Gohan…don't hesitate to use the space phone on the ship. I will ask that if your just calling in for your check up you call at regular hours. After 9 o'clock at night I have it set that if you call, alarms will go off around here so that someone gets the phone. We'll know its an emergency if you call then," she says lowly. Gohan nods happily and walks up the gangplank to his ship, looking back only once to wave again. He quickly moves over to the controls and gently puts a headset over his head.

"Control this is the Saiyan Pride, am I clear for launch?"

"Saiyan Pride you are cleared to go…good hunting," Dr. Briefs says over the small speaker. Gohan nods and hits the button feeling Gs press down upon his body as the ship reaches for the stars. When he finally reaches the inky blackness he looks out the view port at his home planet. He slowly puts his hand against the glass, staring down at the beautiful blue ball of home.

"I'll be back before you even know it…" he whispers to himself before moving back over to the control panel and typing in his destination. As he presses enter he hears a soft female voice chime over the speakers.

"Schoik Moon, Rikollo system. Time to destination estimated at 8 days."

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

R&R please, hope you enjoy the remake.


	2. Space Bars and Super Saiyans?

Nothing to really say here. On to Chapter 2 of The Makings of Legend v2.0

~~~~~~Space~~~~~~

Gohan once again found himself staring out one of the small view ports on he side of his ship as he took a quick break from training. It was so lonely out here in the depths of space. Before, when he was on his way to Namek he had been with Bulma and Krillin. He had never been alone with those two around. But now…it was just really different. The only company he currently had was the soft hum of a gravity machine. At first 550 times Earth gravity had seemed extreme…but now…it wasn't so bad just walking around. When he actually started training…that was the difficult part.

"Computer…how much longer 'til Schoik is reached?" he asks into the humming void of his ship.

"At current speeds, Schoik will be reach in 3 days, 5 hours," the computer responds in its soft female voice.

"Thank you," he responds before rising from his viewing of the inky blackness of space. He quickly moves over to the center of the room, checking to make sure the computer was locked on 550 Gs. Dr. Briefs was a genius. After the trouble Goku had had with his training on the way to Namek, the good Doctor changed the programming so that if anything went awry the system automatically shut down as long as the gravity was locked into the system. Moving away from the terminal, Gohan quickly sat down before stretching out for some advanced leg lifts and sit ups.

"1...2...3...4..." he started counting as his body slowly floated just an inch off the ground. Doing this like he was, not only was he working his body out, but was also increasing the control of ki. A light grunt leaves his mouth with every number.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

"Rikollo system has been reached. Receiving a hail from the Schoik Moon," the computer called out lowly. Gohan, who had been asleep at the control panel jolts to the land of the living and quickly put on the head set.

"This is the Schoik Moon Space Port. Unidentified craft, name and business," a old, gravelly voice shouts into Gohan's ears.

"This is the Saiyan Pride, just landing to stretch my legs and take in the culture," Gohan responds. A loud laugh was quick to follow his comment.

"You came to the wrong moon for a cultural outing Saiyan Pride. Use gate 5, landing bay 23," the voice says, still full of mirth from Gohan's response. The hybrid saiyan just shrugs to himself before moving over to the gravity machine and turning it off as his ship guided itself into the correct bay. Thank Dende that Vegeta had the foresight to install systems on the ship that would work with current technology in the Cold Empire. He felt a soft rumble on his ship and glances out one of the port holes. This place looked a lot like the ship they ran into on their way to Namek. Hopefully the people on this moon would be a little more understanding and nicer than those children however. A quick check of the outside conditions and Gohan decided that he could live in this place for a little while. Deciding to forgo the Saiyan armor Vegeta had suggested, Gohan quickly slipped into a gi much like his fathers, only with different colors. The undershirt, wrist weights, belt, and boots were colored black. The pants and over shirt were a deep blood red. A small band to hold the boots to his ankles was also colored blood red with a soft golden color for the soles and seams. Unlike his father of old, Gohan left the gi unmarked, just as the ship. He didn't want anyone tracing him back to Earth to easily. Just before he left, he walks over to the space phone and lifts the receiver, calling back to Capsule Corp.

~~~~~~Capsule Corp, Earth~~~~~~

Bulma was out collecting her groceries so she had 'convinced' Vegeta to stay by the phone in the lab in case Gohan called. Just as Vegeta was about to walk off and resume his training the phone rang. Growling in absolute fury for the damn thing, Vegeta grabs it. "WHAT?" he yells into it, probably blowing out the boys ear drums.

"AGH! NOT SO DAMN LOUD!" Gohan shouts back. Vegeta just grins, already having taken the receiver away from his ear, "Anyway I made it to the moon…any last minute advice?"

"You aren't still in Super are you?" Vegeta asks simply, staring at the screen he could now see Gohan's face on.

"No…I dropped it just before entering the system. Why? Should I be?"

"Of course not idiot! Scouters are probably a dime a dozen in that port. You don't want to blow every single one up on the moon and announce yourself to them do you?" the Prince shouts.

"No…not really…this is just information gathering," the boy responds. Vegeta just nods slightly, knowing the boy got the point.

"The only other thing I can really think of is avoid trying to start too many fights. The Cold Empire is ruthless and the locale authorities won't hesitate to kill anyone that does something too incredibly strange," Vegeta finishes, giving a good glare to the boy. Gohan just nods.

"Right…thanks Vegeta. Uh…tell my mom I'm okay," the hybrid finishes before the screen goes dark. Vegeta just snorts and hangs up as well. He did however let a small smile grace his angry face as he walked off to the GR.

~~~~~~Schoik Moon~~~~~~

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. This place was a damn slum! Graffiti marked the walls, pot holes everywhere from out of control fights. The air even smelled heavily of smoke, alcohol, and cheap sex. He couldn't imagine Frieza, the Ginyu Force, or that stuck up Zarbon ever wanting to come here. Dodoria wasn't too far a stretch; that pink alien was nasty! He quickly cleared his thoughts and continues walking, only to stop as a red skinned humanoid explodes out a wall in front of him. The man was wearing the commonplace armor that the Cold Empire was known for. He looked like he could be one of Jeice's race. The man was out cold as Gohan looks him over before gasping lightly. Crap! A scouter! Infiltration missions would be almost impossible without a scouter! Shit! Before his panic attack could continue he took a calming breath before leaning down.

"You snooze…you loose," he finishes, removing the scouter from the man's head and shoving it in his pocket. He would have to call Bulma later to change the readouts over to kanji for him to understand. Deciding that the bar the alien was cast out of was a good place to start, Gohan pushes open the door and steps inside. He almost regretted it at once. This place smells worse than the moon itself! His face crinkles in slight disgust before he managed to hide it. Moving over to the bar, he squeezes between two different groups of men only to have his eyes widen. There behind the bar was a beautiful woman! Her skin was a very soft shade of green and her hair was a striking orange…but she was almost completely human!

"Hey cutie…whatcha want?" she asks, giving the young boy a flirtatious smile. Gohan blushes lightly and shakes his head.

"Just a regular tap drink will work fine," Gohan responds. The woman nods a little and quickly moves off to a nozzle, filling the glass with a neon green drink. Vegeta had warned Gohan before that about the only thing he would be safe drinking in backwater places like this was from the taps. Neon green and red was good…anything beyond that would be questionable.

"That'll be 2 credits," she says, setting the drink before the boy. Gohan sets down three coins that counted as a credit in the Cold Empire.

"Keep it," Gohan remarks calmly before moving off to the end of the bar and sitting down in the corner. The woman just smiles wider and moves off, shaking her hips for the boy. Gohan ignored it easily enough and focused on the conversations going on around him. After a while he found one that sounds promising.

"You for real?" a voice shouts, quickly suppressed by another via shushing.

"Yah…it's been confirmed. Chilla took the crown," the other whispers.

"Man…Cooler and Frieza would be rolling over in their graves right now…" the other says back. There must have been a nod exchanged before the conversation continued., "What about Iceis and Arctic?"

"Arctic just took it all in stride and went back to his little hideout. Iceis was furious however…it honestly wouldn't be a surprise to me at all if a coup takes place soon."

"That is just what we need right now…especially with the reports of that 'Super Saiyan' tearing about the western front," the first voice said. Gohan's eyes widen but quickly go back to normal as he sips at his drink.

'Another Super Saiyan?' he thinks to himself. There is just no way its possible. Vegeta has said over and over again that the only ones left are himself and Kakarot, 'Then again…the universe is a big place…it could be possible.'

"Bah! Don't believe all those rumors…just foolish talk by elites that got their ass whipped," the second finishes. After that their conversation went to the more mundane. Gohan continued to sit in his seat, but couldn't really find anything else out. A soft sigh leaves his mouth as he stands, being one of the last customers in attendance.

"What's wrong cutie?" the green woman asks softly, having heard Gohan's sigh.

"Oh nothing Cheri…just heard an interesting rumor but didn't hear anything else about it," he finishes, laying down another three credits for his final drink.

"And what rumor might that be Kakhan?" she asks, wiping off the counter near him. Gohan and Cheri had hit it off pretty quickly, seeing as Gohan had no problems giving her a tip with every drink. If only Cheri hadn't been so insistent on taking Gohan home with her, he might have given her his actual name. This place seemed to have no morals.

"The one about the Super Saiyan on the western front."

"Oh! That one…yah I know all about that one…ain't no damn rumor either," she says simply. Gohan turns to her, tilting his head.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"Cause I know the Saiyan doing it…and its not just one either," she whispers, leaning closer to Gohan so no one would overhear.

"Oh really?" Gohan asks just as softly, leaning close to her as well.

"Yah. Frieza was way to cocky if he thinks he killed all the Saiyans with one attack on their home world. Its well known that Saiyans didn't keep up with their paperwork very well. How many teams of Saiyans were off world at the time of the attack is really an unknown. And do you really think they would just come back after hearing about the planet being blown up?"

"But didn't Frieza send out that rumor about it being a meteor?" he asks.

"Well yah…but besides Vegeta's team, no believed that for an instant. I mean really? An entire planet of decent fighters just let a meteor crash into them?"

"Maybe they didn't know about it until it was too late," Gohan responds, trying hard to make it seem like he was loyal to the Cold Empire.

"Nuh uh…impossible. It's standard procedure to have a watch station against astronomical events on world ending caliber. If a meteor did do it, than the watch station would have had to have been sabotaged before hand," she says leaning back up now "so you see…it's not a rumor Kakhan."

"Well if its not a rumor…where might one find these two Saiyans?" he asks. Cheri stares at him for a long time, seeming to judge him. She then leans close to him again.

"You're a Saiyan…aren't you?" she asks. Gohan just shrugs indifferently. Cheri nods with a funny smile on her face, "Well…if I were someone looking to get killed by a Saiyan…I would probably start on the Planet Raleigh."

"Thanks Cheri," Gohan responds, dropping 50 credits on the counter and leaving the bar.

~~~~~~Space~~~~~~

"Okay Bulma…I think I got it. Lemme check it out," he says lowly before setting it to the side and pushing the scan button. It quickly let off some beeps as it measured Gohan's suppressed power. When the beeping ended, Gohan quickly races over and stuck it against his face. He smiled lightly at the reading, 20000, "Perfect! Thanks Bulma!"

"Are you sure it's accurate Gohan?" she asks simply. Gohan tilts his head lightly.

"Well…no…but I don't know a way to check it," his head bows a little at that thought.

"The Gravity Machine should put out a base power level of 10 when running 10x Earth's normal gravity. Go ahead and give it a shot," she responds, waiting for Gohan to do as she instructed. Gohan quickly moved to the gravity machine and fired it up to 10x. When it had reached its designated gravity Gohan did another quick scan. After a few quick beeps, 10 appeared on his scouter.

"It's right on target Bulma!" Gohan calls happily. Bulma nods back with a smile and waves before hanging up. Gohan quickly takes the scouter off and puts it over with his armor. He then jogs back over to the Gravity Machine and flicks it up to 550 before locking the programming and starting his training.

~~~~~~Planet Raleigh, 10 Days Later~~~~~~

Gohan had his eyes closed as Saiyan Pride came in for a landing. As soon as the gangplank touched Raleighan soil, his eyes snapped open and he quickly races out of his ship. Already he could feel two huge power levels. He quickly floats up into the air. The two powers weren't moving too terribly fast, so either they were relying on their scouters…or they were hiding their own powers. Gohan crosses his arms and bows his head slightly, waiting for them. Soon enough the powers were just in front of him. He slowly opens his eyes to find a fairly skinny man with long coal black hair. His eyes were also a deep coal black and were slowly moving up along Gohan's profile. The other made Gohan stop and tilt his head.

"Father?" he questioned lowly. The second man was almost a carbon copy of his father, except for the x scar on his left cheek. Both were dressed in saiyan armor, sans the spandex suit on the upper half. The first man laughs lowly to himself and glances to the second.

"Father huh? Bardock…did you forget to tell me something?" he questions. The second man just stares at Gohan, his eyes seeming to stare into the distance. Finally he came back to himself before looking at Gohan. His eyes widen slightly and he slowly floats forward.

"Kakarot?" he asks before quickly shaking his head, "No…you are far too young…so who are you?"

"How do you know my father…but not me Saiyan?" Gohan growls lowly. The first man moves between them, glaring at Gohan. Before he could say anything Bardock moves forward, gently pushing the first to the side.

"I know your father, because he is my son."

"S-son?" Gohan gasps lightly. He then shakes his head slightly, "Then you're…my grandfather."

"Look…why don't we head back to the house to discuss this…" Bardock says lowly, turning around and flying back to where he and the other Saiyan came from. Gohan quickly follows after Bardock and the unnamed one fell in behind him.

~~~~~~Capsule Corp, Earth~~~~~~

Bulma steals a quick glance towards Chi-Chi, slightly worried for the woman. She was lonely without Gohan back home and now she was sick. She quickly turns back to the computer as it finishes checking the woman over. Chi-Chi slowly sat up, her face extremely pale. Bulma gave her a soft look and Chi-Chi returns it. The computer than gave a soft beep and Bulma quickly turns back to it. As she read through the report her eyes slowly widen before she turns to the woman who was waiting for the word.

"What is it Bulma?" she asks lowly.

"Chi-Chi…your going…to be a mommy again."

~~~~~~Planet Raleigh~~~~~~

The three obviously Saiyan warriors were sitting around a small table. Bardock had moved over to a small fridge and grabbed the three a beer. Gohan glances it to it before pouring just a little out on the table. Green…good. Bardock flashes an amused smile, while the other Saiyan simply tilts his head.

"I'm…not used to space. I've been on my planet my entire life…except for a short trip to Namek when I was 8," Gohan said, facing the first.

"That explains a few things," the Saiyan replies. Gohan just nods lightly before continuing to stare at the Saiyan. Finally the man could take no more, "What?"

"What's your name?" Gohan asks. Bardock and the other Saiyan glance at each other before laughing.

"My name is Broly," the man responds. Gohan nods a little and glances back to his grandfather. Bardock sighs lightly and closes his eyes.

"Well grandson…why did you come here?" he asks simply.

"Following the advice of a friend and rumors," Gohan responds, taking another sip of his beer. If only his mother could see him now…she would flip!

"Rumors eh?" Broly asks, "Like what?"

"Super Saiyans…tearing apart the western front," he deadpans, staring at both of them. Neither twitch or respond to his words in anyway. Finally Bardock leans forward.

"And I'm guessing you think we're Super Saiyans?" he asks simply. Gohan's eyes narrow as a light growl leaves his mouth.

"I'm not an idiot and I don't need a damn scouter to tell me who is powerful or not. I can tell right now that you're both really strong…I just don't know how deep the rabbit hole goes."

"Rabbit hole?" Broly asks.

"Earth saying," Gohan responds, still staring at Bardock.

"It seems like you've made some pretty big assumptions about Broly and I."

"I don't assume…I just know."

"And how do you know boy?" Broly growls standing up. Gohan smirks, now standing as well before floating out the door to the front of the house.

"BECAUSE YOU TWO AREN'T THE ONLY ONES PLAYING WITH THE BIG BOYS!" he yells before his hair stands on end and his body quickly flashes over to Super Saiyan. Bardock and Broly's eyes open wide as the golden aura of a Super Saiyan reaches them. After a moment Bardock and Broly glance to each other before nodding once. This little boy wants to play with Super Saiyans huh? Well then, they would supply him all his answers and then some. Gohan watches as both of the Saiyans before him slowly walk out of the house, their power levels rising to dangerous levels. At long last, the wait was over. Instead of just one golden fire, there was now three. Bardock glances to Broly, watching the boy's face carefully.

"Broly, we work him together…try and stay in control," he remarks before blasting forward. Gohan blocks the first hit, but his eyes widen as Broly quickly jumps in as well. The larger Saiyan quickly drops to a hand and throws a vicious kick at our hero's stomach. Gohan lifts a knee to block the kick, but the power behind it was extreme. He starts to fall forward only to feel a hand on he back of his skull. His eyes quickly glance to find Bardock there.

"RAH!" the Saiyan yells, a quick low power ki blast slamming Gohan's face into the rock beneath them. Gohan moves to jump up only to receive Broly's big leg in his chest, sending him head first through a mountain. On the other side Bardock meets the boy with a double club fist to his stomach sending Gohan into the ground forming his own crater. Gohan growls and lifts his hands into the air sending a blast after his grandfather before rolling out of the way of a knee heading towards his face. He jumps to his feet, already in a stance.

"KAMAHAM-PFT!" his attack was cut short as Broly's large hand encloses over his face and lifts him into the air. Gohan quickly starts kicking at the arm only to stop and yell into the palm as a powerful punch impacts his abs. Dazed Gohan didn't even realize Broly had dropped him until a knee meets his chin sending him back up into the air only to feel another punch in his stomach that sends him flying right at Bardock. Bardock grins and quickly drops into a spin bringing his leg up into Gohan's lower back, bending the boy over his leg before sending him skyward. Gohan's eyes were wide in pain and he didn't even seem to respond as Bardock appeared before him like an avenging angel and punches him back towards the ground. Bardock grips his right wrist with his left hand, his arm starting to shake a little.

"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yells as golden ki begins to form in his right hand. Without any further frills, the Saiyan grandfather rushes at Gohan. Just as the young Saiyan hits the ground Bardock's fist hits him in the stomach again making the boy bend in half around his fist and spirals of ki explode away from the impact point as Gohan's body disappears into a collapsing crater. Bardock and Broly float over the destroyed ground, watching for the boy to pop back up.

"That was pathetic Bardock…are we sure he's Saiyan?" Broly asks in a growl with an evil smirk in play on his face. Bardock glances to him but doesn't say a word as he looks back down. The ground soon starts to split apart and the boy slowly floats up to their level. When he had reaches their altitude, he glares at them before spitting some blood from his mouth.

"I didn't know it was gonna be that kinda fight," he growls at them before forming fists with his hands. He then clenches up his entire body and starts to scream as he pushes himself over the edge again, lighting coursing around his form as his hair quickly defies gravity, floating up into straight locks with one stubborn lock floating around in his face. Bardock slowly floats back, no fear showing in his teal eyes as he stares at his grandson, unimpressed.

"Go on Broly…show him the meaning of legends," Bardock replies to Gohan's show of Super Saiyan 2. Gohan tilts his head lightly before his eyes widen as Broly's power sky rockets. Light seems to explode from the man's eyes and mouth as his body seems to rip itself apart. The Saiyan armor strains slightly against Broly's new form. His pupils were gone, his hair standing up in straight locks looking almost a golden green. Gohan slowly looked up at the 7 foot warrior and shivers lightly at the feel of his power.

"Finish it quickly Broly…I'm getting hungry," Bardock growls to the tall Saiyan. Broly just grins wickedly. Gohan finally comes back to himself and smiles as well.

'Trunks did the same thing against Cell…Broly is probably really slow in this form,' he thinks to himself before racing forward. He finally reappears in front of the tall Saiyan and throws a punch that he figured would be too fast. His confidence would be his downfall. Broly caught the first with ease and grins even more wickedly. Gohan's eyes widen slightly and then his world erupts in pain. Broly's other large fist impacts Gohan's stomach. Before Gohan could recover that giant fist finds his stomach again, and again, and again. Gohan could do nothing as the pain just continued to increase substantially. Finally Broly releases the boy's fist letting him drop only for a moment before his hand wraps around Gohan's face. Broly then takes off at a mountain range and positions Gohan in front of him, using the boy as a shield while they crash though mountain after mountain. At the very end Broly throws the ascended Saiyan away from him. Gohan was so out of it he didn't have a chance to stop Broly before a large ki blast consumes his body and explodes, sending him spiraling into the ground with black hair and a lack of consciousness.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Gohan slowly came back to himself. His eyes open and after a quick jump from the mattress his face creases in pain and he falls back into the covers. A low laugh could be heard from his right side and he turns to find his grandfather standing there.

"Hurt?" he asks with a sardonic grin in place. Gohan just nods uneasily before laying back completely.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, thinking back on what he could remember of the fight.

"Broly is a very special Saiyan…far beyond anything we could even imagine," Bardock whispers to Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asks lowly, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"Broly is a special Saiyan that only comes around once every 1000 years. He is the Legendary Super Saiyan. One of a kind, born with the power of an elite and just getting more powerful as time continues on and on," Bardock finishes, his face showing nothing but pride for the boy. Gohan shoots a quick look to Bardock before resuming his staring match with the ceiling. He remembered Vegeta talking about something like that. But he had only called himself or Goku the Legendary one. But if Broly was any indication…Vegeta had no idea what the hell he was talking about!

"So where is he now?" Gohan asks. If these two were anything like Vegeta, he figured Broly would have been in here by now, gloating. Bardock looks down slightly.

"Meditating…" he says simply. Gohan tilts his head, as his eyes flash back to his grandfather, "No Gohan…you don't understand. Having that much power so early is a curse as well as a gift. Broly has had problems his entire life. The Legendary one is a beast, pure and simple. Broly has to meditate, focus himself, anything he can do just to stay in control."

"Him smashing me through mountains was in control?" Gohan asks, flabbergasted. Bardock just nods with a shrug.

"If he wasn't…I'm pretty sure he would have tried to drive your body into the core of the planet. I think you would choose some pebbles over molten lava any day of the week," he says with a laugh while Gohan just nods uncomfortably. Finally, Gohan can no longer stand it.

"H-how did you two meet?" he asks.

"It's a long story…sure you wanna hear it?" Bardock asks, sitting down in a chair across from Gohan's bed.

"I'm not really going to be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Fine…all this started about 30 years ago when Frieza came to destroy Vegeta…"

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

I gotta give a shout out to my friend Josh. He put up with my constant questions and discussions to get this story just right and let the plot flow fairly evenly. Thanks dude! Couldn't have done it without ya!


	3. The Legend of a Legend

All those questions and concerns over Bardock and Broly's past will now be answered. Hope you guys enjoy the story!

~~~~~~Planet Vegeta, 30 years ago~~~~~~

Bardock had just landed on the docking area. His pod was still smoking as he fell from the door, gasping loudly in pain. God damned Dodoria…fucking traitor! Then again it wasn't just that sniveling little back stabber. It was Frieza's entire damn army! Even now, as Bardock stared up at the sky, beaten down and feeling helpless; he almost thought he could feel Frieza…his mirth at the Saiyans for not even realizing he was there. The only plus side for Bardock as he passed out, was he thought he felt his son as he came into the atmosphere. His eyes suddenly exploded open. His son!

"K-Kakarot!" he stutters out, slowly pushing himself up and coughing blood onto the docks. He then slowly gained his feet and stumbled into the wall, taking a few more deep breaths before finally gaining his strength up to run for the nursery. He stopped at the window, staring in and found an empty bed. Then that pod he passed…that feeling he felt…it was all true! All of it!

"_Yes Bardock…now you will see…SEE THE HORROR OF YOUR END! JUST AS WE HAD TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Toolo's voice echoes to Bardock. The Kanassan bastard who cursed Bardock with visions of the future. A future without Saiyans. As visions of his son's future victories soared through his mind at high speeds a door in the back of the dark nursery opened. The light that filtered in fell on small Saiyan boy with purplish looking hair. Bardock heard the cries and looked up to find a man holding a knife preparing to stab the boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bardock asked, making the glass around the nursery explode. The Saiyan holding the knife glances back to Bardock and sneered.

"Carrying out the orders of King Vegeta. Now back away third class trash!" the man growled, the knife darting forward. Bardock, while injured was fresh from the front lines, unlike this bastard Elite. Bardock was quick to wrestle the knife away from the Saiyan and embed it into his jugular. Bardock then held the child close to his chest. Making a snap decision, he ran for his pod. He glanced up only long enough to see a large ball of doom head for the planet Bardock jumped into the pod and slamed the controls. It didn't matter where it took him, as long as they escape. Just as the ball contacted the ground, Bardock's pod exploded from the surface and raced into open space. Bardock set up the sleep system inside the pod and looked down to the child who was staring up at his face in wonder. Bardock grabbed at his leg, tearing off a small tag attached there and read it quickly, feeling as his conscious slipped. As he fell into a dreamless space sleep, a few words fell from his mouth.

"Sleep well Broly…" he utters to the child.

~~~~~~Present~~~~~~

"After we escaped, I decided to planet hop for a few years until I could begin training the boy. When Broly was about 5, I noticed that he would follow me out and copy my movements. After noticing that, it was only natural for me to start his training," Bardock says with a soft laugh.

~~~~~~Planet Tai' Loka, 25 years ago~~~~~~

Bardock found himself up early once again. He leisurely moved out of the small cabana he had bought. and onto the beach as one of Tai' Loka's two suns rose from the west. He really enjoyed this planet if he had to be honest with himself. If he wasn't busy training himself and Broly up, he might have found even more enjoyment. The planet was just a big tourist trap however. Beaches as far as the eye could see, unsullied oceans and a climate of 80-100 degrees year around. A low sigh leaves his mouth before he drops into a simple fighting stance. Starting slowly he began to move through different katas. It was always good to make sure you had the movements down before you speed up. As the moves came to you, so would the speed and flow. He could feel eyes on him and a slow smirk played across his face. He was in his early thirties, but the ladies loved the bod, pure and simple. Maybe he was becoming soft, but he enjoyed playing up the scarred warrior eye candy around here, being dressed in only pants after all. So distracted was he, he didn't hear a small voice as it called out for him from inside the cabana.

Broly slowly moved to the front door and looked out. There was his father; Bardock, training on he beach just as he always did in the mornings. Broly stared out at his father before finally coming to a decision. Walking out to him he stopped a few feet away and then began to try and copy his father's movements. Bardock hearing a soft sound behind him quickly turned finding Broly as he stood before him. The boy had been coping his movements again. He stared at the boy as Broly stared back, still in the stance. Bardock then stepped forward and leaned down, pulling Broly's leg out just a little further.

"That is the correct distance for this stance Broly," Bardock said in a low monotone voice as he illustrated it with his own body. Broly nodded once, and waited for his father, his sensei, to instruct him further, "Now I want you to do a leg sweep with your left leg."

"Yes sir," Broly says before he slipped down and brought his leg out for a quick sweep at the sands. Bardock nods and gives the boy a smile.

"Good…do it again."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

After going through a few stances, Bardock told his child that they would be going for a run around the island. Broly had nodded and followed him on the run without complaint. Just as a Saiyan should. After the morning work out Bardock made a quick breakfast before he lead Broly to the center of the island where a small forest could be found.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to fly," Bardock said. Broly smiled in excitement but quickly dropped the smile into a serious look. His father is a strict taskmaster when training. Bardock hid his smile and quickly started to instruct the lad. After many unsuccessful attempts, Bardock was fed up. He grabbed Broly and flew him up high into the air. Broly shook a little as he looked down on how small the island had become.

"D-dad…what are we doing up here?" he asks. Bardock said nothing and dropped the child. Broly screamed in pure terror as he fell from the sky, "Save me!" he screamed at Bardock. Bardock just flew alongside his son and seemed to be sleeping. Broly looked back down to the ground as it rushed at him and closed his eyes only to jerk when a hand caught him by the back of his armor.

"You've got to be stronger Broly…and trust in me just a little bit more than you do," Bardock whispered to his son. Broly slowly looked up to his father and nodded as tears leaked from his terrified eyes. Bardock pulled the child up and set him on his shoulders, letting Broly hug his head, "Let's go get lunch."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Broly slowly walked along the beach, a look of heavy thought plastered on his face. He had failed his father in the flight training. He thought he was braver than that…stronger than that. And yet there he was, having to be saved like some little kid. A loud growl left his mouth as he kicked a rock across the beach.

"Awww lookie guys! The little monkey is frustrated!" a voice calls. Broly spun around and before him were a few men, dressed in the Cold Empire armor.

"I knew the rumors of Saiyans out here couldn't be ignored!" another shouted. Broly took a few shaky steps backwards. Him and his father were constantly on the run from men like this. He continued to back up only to run into someone's legs. He spun like a top only to find a tall blonde humanoid stood directly behind him, a finger already on the scouter.

"15000 huh? Pretty big power level for a monkey kid," he rumbled out, an evil smile plastered on his face, "too big actually" was said before he kicked Broly into the sand. The other two hastily jumped in and proceeded to beat on Broly, wanting him good and weak before they delivered the boy to Frieza. The beating continued until their scouters emitted a squawk; displayed 25000, and promptly exploded. All three flinched at the flash before they turned. Standing there was another Saiyan. This one fully grown…but if the scouters were to be believed…his power was well over 25000! Before they could react, Bardock was in the center of them, his left leg extended as the tall blonde disappeared out into the ocean. The other two were quick to throw hands out and fire ki close range. As the smoke cleared Broly slowly glanced up to find his father crouched protectively over him.

"Stay down Broly…I need to take out the trash," he growled before turning. The other two had widened eyes and started firing rapidly at the Saiyan. Bardock just knocked them all away into the ocean. Seeing that their attacks were having no affect, they both turned tail and ran. Bardock appeared before them and smashed his fist through the back of one, armor and all before he turned and fired off another beam, tagging the last one out of the air. He tossed the alien shish kabob at his partner before he fired another full powered beam and both disappeared into dust. By this time the blonde had recovered and took to the air.

"You bastard!" he shouted as he threw a full powered punch at Bardock who simply ducked and uppercut the man in his gut. The blonde grabbed his stomach and watched in shock as Bardock rose his palm to the man's face.

"You weren't the first to die for Frieza's treachery. And you won't be the last," he finished simply before the blonde was blasted to oblivion. Bardock lazily floated down to Broly's position and lifted the beaten boy into his arms.

"Dad…that was amazing," Broly says softly. Bardock just snorts.

"Soon enough Broly…I will be saying that about you."

~~~~~~Present~~~~~~

"So when did Broly go Super Saiyan?" Gohan asks lowly, seeming enthralled with his grandfather's tale. Bardock's eyes close for a moment and then open as he gazes at the ceiling.

"Let's see…yah. It was on planet Gear when he was 10 years old. I pushed him really hard that week."

~~~~~~Planet Gear, 20 years ago~~~~~~

Bardock couldn't help but smile as him and Broly went back and forth. Ever since that day five years ago the boy had pushed himself more and more. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to depend on Bardock for anything anymore. A loud yell drew Bardock's attention to his son. Broly drew his hand back and then threw it forward as if he was tossing a baseball. The baseball however was a concentrated ball of ki that would easily blow apart some of the Ginyu boys. Bardock quickly teleported away from the blast area, only for his eyes to widen as he found his son right there before him.

"HA!" the boy screamed, just before a ki ball slammed into his father's chest and blew the elder Saiyan into the ground. Bardock shook his head quickly before he rolled back onto his feet. He glared up at his son and then smirked. He held up his hand and formed his own ki ball and threw it at the boy. It must have caught Broly off guard, because the boy flew backwards and roared in anger when his father's boot meet the back of his head and forced him further up into the air.

"What's the matter Broly? Can't keep up with your old man?" Bardock growled up to the boy before he laughed.

"Screw you dad! You're not pulling any punches at all!" the boy roared back. Bardock glared at him.

"Of course I'm not! Do you think Frieza and his goon squad will! Don't be foolish Broly!" the man growled before he raced up after his son. Broly eyes widened in shock and he jumped to the side. Before Broly recovered, Bardock was on him, his feet and fists flew into the boy and refused to let up. After what seemed an endless combo of punches and kicks Bardock's knee launched into his son's stomach and bent the boy in half. Broly floated before his dad, defenseless and then cried out as his father smashed him into the ground, "Get up Broly! There is no way you can be done yet! Get up!" Bardock roared. Broly didn't move. Bardock sighed softly and lifted his son into his arms. He didn't bother to say any words, Broly didn't need them.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Broly had spent the night in a regen tank Bardock had stolen somewhere down the line. So the next day found the two out on their battlefield. Both sides glared at each other, still in a argument from yesterday. Broly had finally had enough and charged his father. Bardock quickly reacted and punched his son away from him. After a hand stand regained his feet he fired a barrage of ki blasts towards his father and hoped they distracted him long enough to-

"Good try Broly," Bardock growled, "But NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he roared as his foot impacted with his son's head and sent him on a crash course with a mountain. Broly managed to stop his flight and turned to block another kick with his knee. Broly grinned evilly but his face was quick to change when his father's fist reacquainted itself with his face. Broly was smashed into the ground and Bardock hopped back a few feet from his son. Broly slowly lifted himself from the ground and turned to glare on his father's from.

"I'm…I'm going to get you today dad…YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN!" he screamed, as he rushed at his father again with his aura flared to maximum. Bardock widened his eyes and quickly flared up his own, matching his son's intensity. Broly blazed across the field of battle, but then seemed to slow down as his boot attempted to meet with his father's head. Bardock lifted his arms and blocked the kick and gasped when his son pressed his advantage and brought his hands to Bardock's chest.

"RAH!" the boy growled as ki pulsed around his hands and fired into Bardock. The man cried out in shock as his body exploded across the battlefield and into a mountain side. Broly regained his feet and started to fire wildly into the mountain range. At long last Broly stopped and stared into the dust where he figured his father would be. He wouldn't be disappointed in the least. A large ki blast fired from the dust cloud and only missed Broly by an inch. It was enough distraction for Bardock to appear before his son. Broly's growl was cut off as his father elbowed him in the face and kicked the boy away.

"COME ON BROLY! WHERE'S YOUR INTENSITY!" Bardock shouted at the grounded boy. Bardock decided to push the boy more and launched blast after blast at the boy, "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" Bardock roared. He finally stopped, and like his son, stared into the dust and waited. That was when he backed up as his son screamed. The dust seemed to swirl into the center where his son was before it exploded away. Bardock covered his eyes to hide them from the contaminates and then quickly dropped his hands. His son stood before him completely changed. His body was wrapped in a golden aura, his hair had gained more defined spikes and also pulsed gold. The boy finally stopped his scream and stared at his father, also shocked by this development.

"D-dad?" he questioned.

"Broly…you're…a SUPER SAIYAN!"

~~~~~Present~~~~~

"Of course, after that happened I thought all our troubles were over," Bardock says with a hard edge to his voice. This next memory must be difficult for him. Gohan leans up slightly, almost to say he was listening even closer, not wanting Bardock to have to repeat himself, "It was three years after that day…that the curse of his power really hit home."

~~~~~~Planet Xillospheror, 17 years ago~~~~~~

Bardock tried to keep up with his son. The 13 year old Super Saiyan laughed insanely at his father's pathetic attempts. For a year now, the two had hunted newer better ways to help Broly control the beast that his super transformation had become. Ever since the boy started puberty his powers were harder and harder to control. After they visited a few specialists the sad truth had become apparent. As the boy approached puberty, his testosterone levels grew. Increased aggression, territoriality, quickly grown muscle mass, and teenage mood swings combined with the feeling of God and unstoppable power had turned the once controlled fighter into a wild dog better suited for pit fights. They had researched many possible avenues, up to and including gene therapy. Sadly none them seemed like for sure solutions. So the two had agreed on the martial arts cure. They had migrated from planet to planet now and studied under experts of control. Any little tip or technique wasn't beyond the duo to try.

Planet Xillospheror had by far helped them the most. Both Broly and Bardock found themselves attached to this world and its kind inhabitants until today. Something, Bardock wasn't even sure, had set Broly off. The 13 year old had already massacred the temple they learned at before he decided on a bigger target. The entire damn planet itself!

"Broly stop this!" yelled Bardock, having finally caught up to his son. Broly stared down at his father, his usually compassionate eyes dead. This new form of Broly's had done nothing but raise more issues and made control virtually impossible. The pupil less powerhouse barked a sinister laugh before he knocked his father away and continued on his course, "KAMI DAMN IT BROLY!" Bardock roared having quickly recovered and raced after his son again. Broly stopped and slowly turned, those dead pupil less eyes once again appraised his father.

"Are you angry dad? Are you disappointed?" the boy questioned darkly. Bardock shook his head.

"I could never be disappointed in you Broly and you know it! You're my son! My partner! My student! I could never even stay angry at you!" Bardock yelled as he stared at his son with nothing but pride and fear for what the boy was doing to their friends in his eyes. Broly stared for longer than necessary before he turned. The boy then howled, his power sky rocketing higher and higher as he howled his rage to the heavens.

"I NEED NO ONE!" the boy raged before he spun and rocketed at his father. Bardock refused to back down. He was defending these people from the beast he could not control. A loud crack exploded across their battlefield as Broly's fist pushed through his meager Saiyan armor. Bardock screamed, then was silenced as more punches met the first. His son's hand grabbed his head, the fingers curled into his hair and brought the elder Saiyan's face on a crash course with his knee, over and over again without delay. When Broly released his father and kicked him into the ground, Bardock's face was a mess. Blood leaked from split lips and a split forehead. The scouter that had adorned his face was smashed, a few pieces of the glass eye piece embedded into the skin around his eyes creating pools of blood there as well. Broly floated higher into the air in a bored fashion. He laughed as he held his palm down to his father's crushed form, "GOOD BYE BARDOCK!" the crazed Legend roared as green energy focused itself into his palm. The attack left his palm with velocity and pushed the Saiyan back 15 feet as it roared towards his father. Bardock lifted his hands and surged his aura making the already sizeable crater crack. The small crater exploded outward and cracked further when Broly's attack rushed into it.

'If I can't stop this, not only will I be gone but so will Xillospheror! As well as Broly's sanity!' Bardock thought to himself as he pushed all his power forward. The ball refused to stop and continued to force him into the rocks and created a deeper and deeper crater, 'I need more power! MORE! I NEED MORE POWER!' Bardock screamed to himself. That was when he felt it, something deep inside his soul popped. More power filled his being and Bardock slowly forced the ball of extinction away from the ground.

"NEVER!" Bardock roared, slowly able to lean up. Broly growled and exerted more force to his blast, "NEVER! I WILL NEVER!" he screamed out, now on his knees. Broly's eyes had widened in shock.

"I WILL NEVER DIE!" exploded out from under the ball of death before the green attack shot up from the planet and imploded out in space. Broly watched all of this with a shocked expression. Bardock stood before his son, his hair spiked up and golden as a gold aura pulsed like a heart beat around his body. He glanced up to his son as tears of blood were incinerated by the strength of his aura. Bardock's aura pulsed again before he exploded into motion and rushed at his son. He needed to act fast while Broly was still dazed by this. He would be considered a fool if he let up now. Broly was the Legend…he had to be taken down fast and hard…NOW! Broly's natural defense was down, his attention focused in his own mind. This worked in Bardock's favor as the Saiyan father became the attacker. His fist met Broly's solar plexus over and over again. Bardock refused to stop even as he drove the Saiyan across the landscape and into the remains of the temple. Hit after hit slammed into Broly, each one maybe centimeters off from where the previous one had struck. Broly screamed as the pain began to register. He reached down towards his father to try and stop him but Bardock only punched him harder to knock his son further back before he resumed his onslaught. Finally Broly was embedded into a wall. Bardock hopped away from his son and charged blast after blast, once again aiming at the same place as his punches and being mere centimeters away. When he stopped, Broly coughed blood and slowly those cold eyes stared into his fathers.

"I'm…sorry," he uttered before he passed out. Bardock stared at the fallen form of his son before he collapsed to his knees.

"I'm sorry for failing you too, my son."

~~~~~~Present~~~~~~

"We spent the next 14 years constantly planet hopping, training, and meditating. Broly was obsessed with being able to control himself. I just wanted my son to be able to live a day without worrying about loosing control," he says simply, looking to Gohan again. Gohan nods in understanding. There wasn't a day that had gone by that he didn't want to go back in time and smack himself up side the head, "But about three years ago, we got the news that Frieza had been defeated. Both of us decided to hit the biggest target we could think of…"

~~~~~~Planet Raleigh, 3 years ago~~~~~~

Bardock glanced to Broly as both of them slipped into their armor. The rumored death of Frieza, his father Cold, and his brother Cooler had been confirmed. It was time for the two Super Saiyans to make their move. Bardock glared down at his hands as he slipped his cloth like gauntlets into place on his biceps.

'Tora…Fasha…Shugesh…Borgos. Give me the strength to take them down. To avenge our race…to avenge you,' Bardock whispered within his mind. He felt a tap to his shoulder and his head quickly turned to appraise Broly. The boy just nodded, understanding Bardock's slight hesitance here. Bardock turned away from the Saiyan and resumed his glare on his hands.

"Today Broly. No more talk. No more plans. No more hiding. Today we attack. Today we take the war back to them," he growled. Broly just nodded again, a slow smirk imprinted on his face.

"So what's the target?"

"Planet Rododia."

~~~~~~Planet Rododia, 3 years ago~~~~~~

Home planet of the Great Dodoria, one of Frieza's best men. The planet however had been quiet for a few weeks now. With the confirmation of Frieza's death, so to was Dodoria's. The entire planet had mourned the death of the great Dodoria. His exploits over the years had brought honor to his home world. And now…nothing. As a result of this feeling of great loss, the early alert systems were left unattended. No one was around to see as the warnings flashed across the screen. Two Saiyan space pods approached…and now nothing could save them. Not the Cold Empire. Not Frieza and especially not Dodoria.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Bardock glared at the scenery around him. Their cities had fallen so easily. Lax and pathetic was the Rododian race. Their lack of front line duty had resulted in their pudgy and embarrassingly slow movements. This damn planet wasn't even a warm up! Bardock's rage grew and then finally exploded. Broly watched with an impassive eye as his father figure blew up building after building. Broly closed his eyes. It was so quiet here now. When they had landed, the place was a burgeoning metropolis made rich by the Planet Trade Organization. All that money and now what? Nothing! Bardock fell to silence beside his son and continued to glare. His heart didn't feel fuller…but his perceived honor did. It felt completed in a small way. Both Saiyans heard a soft shout. As they both looked down they found a single Rododian left from their purge. Broly lifted the fat alien up and brought him eye level with a still blonde Bardock.

"Hey there cupcake," Bardock had growled with a vicious smirk on his face. The fat alien trembled lightly before this creature. He whimpered as Bardock gently petted his head. "Shhhhh…I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you to deliver a message fat boy. I want you to tell the entire Empire that we're coming for them. Any world allied with Frieza will be purged. Any teams sent after us will return in take out boxes. We are declaring war and no one will survive," he finished in a growl. Broly dropped the tub of lard as both of them moved off for their pods.

"Who are you two?" the alien screamed. Both stopped and turned slowly to him.

"Us?" Bardock questioned, "We're just Legends!" he roared, as his aura exploded forth and his tail uncurled from his waist.

"You're just Saiyans?" the creature cried.

"Super Saiyans tubby," Bardock replied with a laugh, "Let's go," he growled as he moved towards his pod; Broly was quickly behind him.

~~~~~~Present~~~~~~

Gohan stares at his grandfather in shock. Bardock stares back with a cool look on his face.

"You killed the entire planet?" the teen finally roars. Bardock continues to stare at his grandson as the boy works through his rage, "Why? How do you live with yourself?" the boy growls. Bardock whips his hand forward and slaps his grandson. Gohan's anger dies quickly and he stares at his grandfather, once more in shock.

"Why? WHY? THAT ENTIRE RACE SUPPORTED ALL OF FRIEZA'S IDEALS! Any planet Frieza wanted taken care of was always given to the Rododians to have first crack at! They didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves and their fuckin money Gohan!" he slowly stands now, glaring down at Gohan. "And how I live with myself is easy. THIS IS WAR GOHAN! YOU CAN'T BE SOFT! YOU CAN'T LET UP! YOU CAN'T GIVE MERCY! That KAMI TWICE DAMNED EMPIRE won't stop! They won't give you mercy! The only way to stop them is to destroy them. Break them down into tinier and tinier pieces until it can't support itself and collapses. If killing almost an entire race cuts their knees out from under them THAN SO FUCKIN BE IT!" the elder roars, exploding into Super Saiyan and continuing his howl. After a long minute the transformation fades and Bardock stands there panting gently, "I'm not trying to win popularity. I'm not trying to buy my way into otherworld. I'm a Saiyan Gohan…I was destined for hell the first time I shot a ki blast. But I will be damned if I let our race die out looking like weaklings."

Gohan stares at his grandfather. The boy could feel all his pain and anguish at the cards fate had dealt him. Gohan's head slowly falls from facing his grandfather as he searches his heart. After a long few moments of silence he slowly looks up to his grandfather.

"How many more planets are you going to purge?" he asks lowly. Bardock glances away and takes a soft deep breath.

"We finished total purges 2 years ago. Now its just fighting the big installations and high priority teams that are continuing the Cold Empire's genocides."

"Then count me in," Gohan responds. Bardock looks back to his grandson, surprise coloring his face, "You're right grandpa. I can't be soft or merciful anymore. How long before the Cold Empire pushes further into the northern quadrant and Earth gets involved? I'm its new protector…and protecting Earth from the outside is my decision. I know how you feel…I refuse to let the Earth be wiped out," he finishes lowly, his hands clenching in the bed sheets. A hand falls to his shoulder and Gohan glances up into the dark eyes of Broly.

"Then welcome to the team…Brother."

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

A quick dip into the past of Broly and Bardock. The burning question now is…how long will Gohan remain with these two? And of course…another shout out to my Brother in Arms, Earth's greatest hero…AWESOME JOSH! Lol love ya dude!


	4. Plot to Kill an Emperor

~~~~~~Schoik Moon~~~~~~

"Saiyan Pride! Its good to see you again so soon! Coming for another," a low laugh was heard here from the old gravely voice from before, "cultural outing?"

"Ha ha, very funny control," Gohan growls into the mike. Broly and Bardock behind him just tilt their heads slightly. Gohan sighs and sets the ship on automatic before spinning the chair to his allies and taking them in. Bardock had mentioned that he received most of his information from a bar tender named Cheri on Schoik. Gohan's laugh was not contained when he got that information.

"Tell me again…why are we wearing this?" Broly asks, obviously not comfortable in the clothes Gohan suggested. The tall Legend was dressed in some simple black jeans, his tail weaving through the belt loops to look like a glorified belt. A white muscle shirt, obviously a little too tight with a black button up long sleeved shirt covered his upper half. The button up shirt was left undone.

"Because…people are less likely to ask questions if your not trying to hide your body or face behind cloaks. I mean honestly…I don't understand how you two didn't get stopped and questioned," Gohan replies. He himself was dressed in jeans with a blue hoody adorning his top half.

"If you look aggressive enough, everyone leaves you alone," Bardock growls, pulling at the neckline of a black dress shirt. Black slacks with a 'furry belt' covers his bottom half. To complete the ensemble, Gohan had given his grandfather a large black leather trench coat.

"At least you don't look like an idiot Bardock," Broly growls, once again giving a look of disdain at the clothes chosen for him. Gohan just laughs before shrugging indifferently.

"Hey you guys are lucky compared to a friend back home. First time he was on Earth for something besides trying to kill us…his future mate put him in a pink shirt and yellow pants," he finishes, laughing to himself at the look on Vegeta's face for the entire day. Both Bardock and Broly glance to Gohan.

"Your shitting me…men wear pink on your planet?" Broly asks.

"I guess it's a style…personally I just think it makes a dude look like the poster child for the rainbow parade," he shrugs indifferently as he moves over, dropping the gang plank.

"Men in pink…how absurd," both Saiyans behind him remark. Gohan just laughs lowly to himself, moving off for Cheri's bar. Broly and Bardock slowly glance around, taking in everyone's looks. Unlike last time they were here, everyone seemed to be ignoring them.

"Okay Gohan…you may have been on to something," Bardock relents, making his grandson smile as he pushes open the doors. The bar was still fairly empty, but there was Cheri wiping off the counter. She glances up and smiles wide at seeing her favorite Saiyans.

"Eh boys! I see you found your friends Kakhan!" she calls to the young hybrid. Gohan just smirks and shakes his head.

"Friends? Are you kidding me Cheri! This old monkey back here is my grandfather!" Gohan responds moving over to the bar and sitting down, setting his customary three credits on the counter. Cheri just laughs and sets his beer on the counter before turning to the other Saiyans in his party.

"Not bad you two…definitely beats out the cloaks you were sportin last time," Cheri finishes before giving an appraising eye to Bardock. The old monkey, as Gohan had taken to calling him just rubbed the back of his head before setting his own money down. Broly seems not to care and just takes his own seat, awaiting his own drink.

"So Cheri…we're here for the usual…" Bardock utters before quickly hiding his voice with his beer. Cheri nods while setting Broly's drink down. Gohan leans closer to his grandfather, also wanting to hear the information.

"Just as everyone assumed, Chilla took over. Iceis is furious and Arctic disappeared back to his own little hole to hide out from the backlash. Rumor has it he's pushing Chilla and Iceis into fighting hoping to pick up the dregs of the Empire when the fighting is over," she whispers to the Saiyans. Bardock nods, not really all that surprised.

"What about Refridgerata? I thought he would come out of retirement seeing his empire imploding like this?" Broly asks, staring at his beer. Cheri shrugs, turning to the Legendary one.

"Nope. He knows what's going on, but is more focused on finishing his peace talks or even signing a deal that will make planet Hume Cold's ally."

"They're trying to make a peace accord with Hume?" Bardock questions. His eyes slowly narrow before he spins in his seat, facing away from the bar.

"Yes. And you three should be careful as well. Chilla has heard the rumors about Super Saiyans and unlike many others in his family, truly believes in them. He has Snowa on the western front working on 'the sisters' but keeping an eye out for you as well," Cheri warns, gently laying her hand on Bardock's. Bardock gives her a quick nod before Broly leans forward.

"How about teams? Any really standing out?" he growls. Cheri thinks for a long moment and then nods slowly.

"There are two teams with Snowa that are raising hell. One of them is helping her…the other is actively hunting you down."

"Team size, strength, and leaders?" Gohan asks.

"Both teams are Ginyu standard…just five. The first is the Baskow Force," she whispers, watching as Bardock winces, "Yah…that Baskow."

"What's so special about Baskow?" Gohan asks.

"Baskow is rumored to worry even Iceis if they ever worked her over at the same time. They also have another name, Bloody Baskow. They were the guys responsible for the destruction of 15 planets in two days during Frieza's reign. Those are the guys after you."

"And the other?" Bardock growls lowly.

"Arzt," she says, trying to hold back a laugh. Arzt Specialty Force was even bigger joke around the army than the Ginyu Force was. If Arzt wasn't so powerful, all five of those buffoons would have been killed off years ago. Bardock nods, also trying to keep the mirth from his eyes. He soon turns to Gohan after a quick glance at Broly.

"Head back for the ship you two and plot a course for Hume. We have to stop Refridgerata before Hume agrees with the peace accord," he grunts, still staring at Cheri.

"O…kay…but what are you going to be doing while we do that?" Gohan asks, not catching the looks Bardock and Cheri were shooting each other. Before Bardock could respond, Broly grabs the young hybrid and pulls him out the door.

"It's better that you don't ask questions you don't want answered," the tall man says snickering. Both Saiyans missed their elder flipping them off as they left the bar.

~~~~~~Capsule Corp, Earth~~~~~~

Chi-Chi sat stiller than a statue as she waited for her latest health report from Bulma. Her mind however was not with her newest child. It was on only Gohan. The boy had not made a call in 15 days. His last check in he mentioned heading for a Planet with rumored Super Saiyans. And ever since, the space phone had been silent. Chi-Chi's hands ball into her dress as anxiety overruns her form. The door clicks open and standing there was the blue haired Bulma.

"Clean bill of healthy Chi. Your kid is growing strong and healthy," Bulma happily tells the mother to be. Chi-Chi giggles daintily, trying to push down her apprehension about Gohan.

"I would expect nothing less from the blood of Son Goku," Chi-Chi utters as the giggling finally calms. After the laughs taper off she glances to the space phone. Bulma sees her glance and sighs gently before sitting next to her friend.

"He'll call Chi…he's just like his father though. Get him training or in a fight and he forgets everything else about life."

"That's the problem Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouts, "He's still my little boy! He shouldn't be out in space fighting! He should be here on Earth studying…"

"Chi-Chi…Gohan is doing what he thinks is right and after everything that has happened over the last 7-8 years I really can't disagree with his choice. And I feel that you can't either…so what is this really about?" Bulma asks. Chi-Chi looks away with a blush, not really wanting to reveal what she was feeling. Bulma just continues to stare and finally Chi-Chi can no longer take it.

"I'm lonely," Chi-Chi finally states. Bulma blinks and tilts her head.

"Wha?"

"I'm lonely Bulma. Dad can't stay over all the time, he is still the Ox King…he has a country to take care of. And with Goku dead…and Gohan off having an adventure in space," Chi-Chi sighs, looking down. Bulma gently rubs her back before smiling softly.

"You can move in here Chi…for as long as you want."

"Thank you Bulma," Chi-Chi whispers, hugging the woman with tears slowly tracing down her face.

~~~~~~Space~~~~~~

Gohan glances around his ship. Bardock was down in the kitchen grabbing a snack after his 'extracurricular' activities with Cheri. Broly laughs off to the side, seeming to find something funny on the read outs he was glancing over. Gohan turns to him before deciding he really didn't want to know. The boy stands and moves off towards the Gravity Machine.

"Oi! 550x coming up!" he bellows into the open air. Activity in the kitchen halts and he hears Broly set himself in the chair. The deafening hum of the machine firing up fills the Saiyans' ears. After reaching the target level Gohan locks it into place and hops up and down trying to acclimate his body to the dangerous gravity.

"This never feels right," Broly comments from his place at the co pilot's seat. Gohan just snorts unintelligently as he whips off the top half of his gi and starts a work out.

"So what can you tell me about the Humites or Refridgerata?" Gohan grunts. Broly glances back to the boy before pulling up the information on the screen.

"Planet Hume is a close match with Earth," Broly begins, "Same size, same gravity. The biggest difference is Hume is warmer than Earth, being just slightly closer to its sun. Their polar ice caps are smaller making the extremes between hot and cold a little closer together."

"So if Earth ever had to evacuate for a little while, you would suggest Hume?"

"Pretty much. The biggest different however is the leading race. Humites look exactly like Earthlings, except their hair colors are a little more vibrant. Oh and they have big pointy ears like a Namekians," Broly finishes. He heard a thump behind him and turns to find Gohan on the ground with a sweat drop, "What?"

"Can you pull up a picture?" Gohan asks. Broly turns back to the screen and types in a few commands. Gohan moves over to him and glances to the screen before laughing, "Elves! Humites are fucking elves!"

"Elves?" Broly asks, turning to the younger half blood.

"Yah. They are a made up race on my planet. Fantasy really. Elves are usually associated with sorcery…magic and the like."

"Well then…perhaps the legends of Elves are talking about Humites," Bardock says walking up from behind them with a big container of ice cream. Gohan glares at him, having planned on eating that later.

"What do you mean?" Broly asks.

"Humites have a…very strange energy they use in place of ki. It's a mixture of life force and natural energies. Hell, the Humites even call it Magika."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gohan roars throwing his hands up in the air. Both Saiyans glance to him wondering what's wrong, "It just seems like Earth borrows everything from other cultures!" he growls exasperated.

"That's not true Gohan."

"Oh and how do you figure that Broly?"

"Earth sets the standard for being weaklings. I mean with an average power level of 3 its understandable that Earth would borrow everything they could from other cultures," Broly responds simply while laughing. Bardock laughs before hiding his mirth with a spoon full of ice cream.

"I hate you," Gohan comments simply as he walks off to continue his workout away from the two laughing idiots.

~~~~~~Planet Hume Space~~~~~~

The gravity was off and the three Saiyans were dressing in their armor in silence. Broly lazily walks towards the pilot's seat as he finishes adjusting his scouter into place. Gohan sighs softly as he continues to try and adjust his scouter correctly. His borrowed scouter really wasn't made for his face or head type. Bardock glances to his grandson before leaning over and helping him fit it into place. Gohan shoots him a look of thanks and walks towards a view port, watching the planet grow larger and larger.

"Alright boys…here's the plan," Bardock starts. Both Broly and Gohan turn towards him, "This time we go in soft and quiet. I want us to try and move around on the planet's surface gathering intelligence before the main event. Really out of all three of us, Gohan is the best at telling just HOW good Refridgerata will be. Can you feel anything yet Gohan?" Bardock questions.

"Yeah…he feels on par with me…just a bit weaker than Broly but not by much. The advantage is easily lost if he's a decent fighter," Gohan remarks, his eyes haltingly opening from his concentration.

"Any other's near him?" Broly asks now.

"Just two…but they are easily overlooked."

"Knowing how the Cold Family operates he probably has some no names guarding his ship…we could easily sneak in with them and pick up some intelligence," Bardock murmurs. Both boys nod to his words and focus back on the planet as fire blooms from the bottom while Saiyan's Pride dives into the atmosphere.

~~~~~~Outside Galadhrinmyr, Refridgerata's Ship~~~~~~

An alligator like humanoid lazily makes his rounds outside the ship of his lord. He hated guard duty with a passion! It was just like Refridgerata to put a man of his esteem on boring ass guard duty! A loud roar explodes from the skies making the man jump and rush for the front of the ship where the sound seems to have come from. Far off in the distance he watches another large round ship land on Humite soil. He softly clicks his scouter and three different dots appear before his eye.

'Just three? Perhaps Lord Chilla sent reinforcements to relieve us of this assignment,' the alligator man thinks to himself before his mouth drops in slight shock, "102,000! 85,000! 73,000!" he roars taking a hesitant step backwards as three figures lazily take the to air and fly in the direction of the ship. Finally the three landed in some of the newer age armor. The armor had the regular hard vest top, where as the bottoms were reinforced clothe with sashes that ran down along their left sides. The older black haired warrior steps forward and glares at the man.

"Away from the home world for only two months and already you've forgotten to properly salute a superior!" Bardock roars. The alligator man panics and quickly jumps into a hasty salute, shaking at the intensity of the glare he was receiving.

"Sir! I apologize sir!" he shouts at once. Bardock holds his glare for a while longer before waving the man off.

"At ease soldier," Bardock remarks, watching as the man drops his salute and curls his two hands at the small of his back, still standing as straight as possible. Gohan slowly steps forward, tilting his head lightly with a vicious smirk in place.

"Where might we find Lord Refridgerata?" he asks, his voice spilling from his lips like a velvet whip. Soft to the ears but the most painful of snaps to ones confidence.

"Sir, he is currently meeting with Lord Imtherdir and Lady Melarstra sir."

"Very good. We will wait for his return inside the ship," Bardock responds simply while walking up the gangplank of Refridgerata's ship. Gohan and Bardock simply follow, Gohan keeping his eyes on the alligator man and continuing his 'fear' inducing smirk. Once out of eye and ear shot Bardock laughs quietly to himself, "Pretty good show there Gohan."

"I learned from the best."

"Why thank you," Bardock responds.

"I was talking about Broly," Gohan snaps back, making the taller Saiyan snicker.

"Fuck you Gohan."

"I don't swing that way grandpa," Gohan shoots back. Bardock moves to make the confrontation physical when Broly steps between them.

"Children! Shouldn't we head for the control room?"

"Probably," Bardock growls, glaring at the smirking Gohan, "Oh you'll get yours soon enough grandson."

"I look forward to the day," Gohan remarks in a low bored voice. Bardock snorts and continues his lazy march to the control room with Gohan and Broly right on his heels.

~~~~~~Galadhrinmyr Palace~~~~~~

Refridgerata couldn't keep the grin from his face. These Humites were fools! They were so dead set on being allied with the Cold Empire that they were even willing to offer their eldest daughter to sweeten the deal. Apparently the atrocities committed by the Cold Empire in Frieza's name had not yet reached this small planet. The hardest part now was deciding on who to wed the girl too. Chilla would kill the girl before he could implant his DNA in her. Arctic's body would scare little children and surely the Humites would be insulted by his appearance and manners so he was out. The twins would tear her apart in a small squabble. He sighs, figuring that Frost was his best hope.

"Have we come to an accord on the marriage pact, Lord Refridgerata?" Imtherdir asks, taking in the slim and smooth alien man. Refridgerata nods his head with a respectful smile on his face.

"We do Lord Imtherdir."

"If I may Lord Refridgerata?" the beautiful Melarstra questions.

"By all means my Lady," the evil alien responds, bowing at the hip gracefully and flaring out the cape attached to his armor.

"Who is the lucky man of Cold to be?" she questions.

"I believe my grandson Frost would be best my Lady."

"What are his credentials?" the hard lining Imtherdir asks.

"Frost is by far one of the more decorated Generals in our empire. He has many medals for his bravery and valor on the battlefield. He even single handedly carried my late son Cold to a hospital after receiving a life threatening wound. For that he received the Kaching Cross, one of the highest honors that can be received," Refridgerata counts off from memory. Both of the Humites smile upon hearing of this man.

"He sounds honorable enough. How soon can we meet our future son-in-law?" Imtherdir queries.

"Of that I am not certain my Lord. I apologize."

"No need to apologize, but may I inquire as to why?" the lady of Hume challenges.

"He is currently on a humanitarian mission to Von. We have heard many disturbing reports on the lower quality of life for the lower class. My dearest grandson Frost was so furious at the injustice of the reports that he practically begged Emperor Chilla to allow him to go," Refridgerata remarks with a smile of pride. If only the Humite Lord and Lady knew what had made the dictator proud, they wouldn't have smiled back.

"Very honorable it seems," the lady replies. The meeting came to a close a little later after that and Melarstra slowly stalks through the halls of her palace, looking for her erstwhile and adventurous daughter. As she walks through the jade halls, she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Hopefully this Frost lad would calm her daughter down. Janien was far to wild to properly represent the crown. Then again the mother of two couldn't ask for more from her 17 year old daughter. She sighs for the umpteenth time this hour as she moves into the large practice field inside the palace walls. Spotting her daughter's flaming red hair wildly flailing about as the girl runs through a kata she stops and observes her daughter. The girl slowly wind milled her arms about in an intricate pattern as her body dips down. She then flips and brings her foot down hard on the pavement in a drop kick before falling into splits, bringing the sword close to her heart with a single free hand up. Janien stands from her splits panting and turns to her mother.

"Hello mother," she whispers softly with a respectful bow of the head. Melarstra smiles softly and steps forward, embracing her daughter.

"You are getting very good my daughter. You make this old woman proud," she seems to almost sing to her daughter. The girl smiles with a light blush on her cheeks. One probably wouldn't be able to tell, the girl was already slightly red from the exertion of her workout.

"So to what do I owe the honor of this visit for mother?" Janien asks, walking over to a rack setting her sword into the holder and turning to her mother after snagging a towel to wipe her face with.

"We have decided to strengthen the alliance with the Cold Empire by a marriage," Melarstra responds, preparing for the outburst from her daughter. It was likely to be violent.

"Mother! How could you?" the girl shouts, loosing some of that composure that had been drilled into her since she was young.

"The alternative is war, my daughter. A war that your father and I don't think we can win," she calmly replies to her daughter's outburst.

"So you would sacrifice me in favor of the people then?"

"It is an honor few of our station have undergone. Receive it with gratitude daughter, not disdain."

"Mother you can't be going through with this! You just can't! I do not trust Lord Refridgerata or his family," the girl seems to growl. Melarstra gives a stern glare to the girl, standing.

"Your misgivings have been noted…but do not change the decision of your father and I. When Lord Frost returns from his humanitarian mission, he will visit here and then you will be wed," she finishes with a flourish before standing and moving off. Janien drops to her knees, not able to keep the angry salty tears from leaving her eyes.

~~~~~~Refridgerata's Ship~~~~~~

Our three heroes had come to an agreement not to push their luck on the ship. So the three had left the ship with a quick burst of speed so as not to alert the scouters to their leaving. Bardock left to make camp while Gohan went to collapse the ship down to capsule form. It was better that Refridgerata think his men insane than know they were there. As the three met up again Bardock glances to Gohan, tilting his head lightly.

"He is on his way back to his ship…along with his two powerhouses. Might I suggest we suppress our power even lower to match the local wild life?" he asks after doing a quick scan of what appeared to be a large cat, "20 shouldn't be too hard for you guys to handle…right?" he questions. The other two Saiyans nod and after quickly checking each other on the scouters they move off into the woods, making camp. After Gohan threw out a capsule house and the three made themselves comfy, he turns to his grandfather, "So what's the plan ya old monkey?"

"I think the first thing you should do is quit calling me that. After that we head into Galadhrinmyr and see what the general consensus on the Cold Empire around here is. With this mission…its not just about Refridgerata. Maybe…just maybe…we can stop the Humites from making a bad decision," he finishes, glancing at Broly who was staring out the window of the small capsule home.

"Hmph…I'm not really understanding what Refridgerata's angle here is? I mean doesn't the Cold Family usually just crush any opposition?"

"Usually…but in this case I'm pretty sure he's here for something else."

"What?"

"Magika," Broly says simply, not turning from his stare.

"What do you mean?"

"When you fought Frieza on Namek…did it seem like he was using psychic energy at any point?" Broly asks, finally turning. Gohan thinks for a moment and then nods, still not comprehending, "Not all the Cold Family can do that. Put simply that is their races best feature."

"Go on."

"Changelings like the Cold Family don't mate like we do. They just inject their own DNA into another organisms reproductive facilities. The DNA then rapidly expands and splices the host DNA with the Changelings. It's so advanced that it keeps the Changeling appearance but takes the powers of the host making a perfect hybrid. No faults of the host…but all the strengths."

"That still doesn't explain Refridgerata's angle though," Gohan responds, trying to keep the disgust of Changeling reproduction from his face.

"It's more advantageous to have friendly planets with a ready supply of bodies that can be injected or inject their DNA than it is to blast it out of existence and pray that the slaves sold off don't die before the hybrid grows to show how powerful it can be," Bardock says, taking over for Broly who had by now turned back to the window. Gohan sighs lowly to himself, rubbing his hands against his face.

"Their race is really making it hard me NOT to want to blow them out of existence."

"Same here Gohan," Bardock replies, laying back on the couch. Gohan sighs again and turns, his eyes quickly falling to a picture of him and his mom. It was just before Raditz came to Earth and his peaceful life was shattered. He didn't realize how long he had been staring at the picture before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumps and jerks his head to see Broly standing there.

"You should call her if you miss her so much," Broly states. Bardock's eyes open to a squint as he takes in his grandson. Gohan looks away from Broly's searching eyes and glares at the floor.

"I don't want to worry her," he replies.

"You're probably worrying her more by not calling grandson," Bardock rumbles out before turning onto his side and trying to fall asleep. Broly nods in agreement with the elder Saiyan before releasing Gohan and walking to his own bedroom. Gohan stares for a long time at the space phone before slowly walking over to it. Just as he lifts the receiver, Bardock rises from the couch and disappears into his own room, giving Gohan some privacy.

"Hey Bulma! Yeah…uh…is my mom around?" Gohan questions into the phone.

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

Author's Note. I've been noticing a lot of my readers are having difficulties with the Broly connection. Why is his power level so high? Why isn't he crazed like in the movies? Why isn't he trying to kill Bardock or Gohan?

Most of these are answered in Chapter 3. In the movies, Broly was 'raised' by his true father, Paragus. Now the biggest issue with this is Paragus was a coward. He was so afraid of Broly that he didn't train the boy. Tried to keep him from fighting. And hid his powers behind suppressors The Broly of the movies was NOT allowed to reach his full potential. This was changed in my story by Bardock. Obviously, if Broly was not raised by Paragus, but raised by Bardock who trained him since the day he could walk to fight and destroy the cold Empire that Broly would naturally be more powerful. I thought I had displayed that in Chapter 3 when I made mention of Bardock kicking the shit out of Broly and throwing him in a regen tank for the night.

So how does that explain the power? Have we all forgotten the secret power of the Saiyans? With every fight and especially with a near death experience Saiyan power levels jump exponentially! Case in point is Goku. During the Saiyan Saga he jumped from a max power rating of 416 to 8000+ (with a max of 49,000 via Kaio-Kenx4+Kamahama) in just one year! Then in the Frieza Saga he comes to Namek with the ability to max out past 180,000 via Kaio-Ken after resting in a hospital for a month and 10 days of training in 100x Earth's gravity. And need I remind you that he jumped from 180,000 to having access to 6.6 MILLION after his stay in a regen tank? And that 6.6 Million is before Super Saiyan.

So with the Saiyan ability to jump power like that so easily is it really hard to believe that damn near 25 years of sparring with a hardened warrior would power you up? And in Bardock's case…after Broly's jump to Super Saiyan…is it hard to believe that with the right trigger he would himself jump? And then of course 17 years of sparring at that high a level its not really a stretch of the imagination to see them really ranking up there in the power scale.

Now with that being said…here's a look at the power scales as of chapter 4. Now please don't question the power scales. This is all estimated because once you get past 180,000 via the show you don't hear anything more but boasts of power. If you want to know where I'm getting my estimates from, here's the listing I'm using because it is by far one of the best I've found.

.com/dbz/power-levels(new).htm

SAIYANS

Gohan - 500,900,000

Bardock - 350,000,000

Broly - 501,000,000

BASKOW FORCE

Baskow - 600,000,000

Boyce - 520,000,000

Kura - 550,000,000

Krill - 500,000,000

Bonow - 505,000,000

ARZT SPECIALTY SQUAD

Arzt - 550,000,000

Boppre - 515,900,000

Golk - 510,000,000

Garf - 510,000,000

Datte - 500,000,000

COLD EMPIRE

Foot Soldiers - Anywhere from 3,100-10,000,000

Higher Rankers - 10,000,000-100,000,000

COLD FAMILY

Refridgerata (Father of Cold, Iceis, and Artic) - 500,000,000

King Cold (1st Son of Refridgerata) - 4,800,000

Chilla (1st Son of Cold) - 900,000,000

Snowa (Only Daughter of Cold) - 700,000,000

Cooler (2nd Son of Cold) - Unknown but I'm estimating near 14,000,000

Frieza (3rd Son of Cold) (Pre-robotics) - 12,000,000

Frost (4th Son of Cold) - 650,000,000

Iceis (Only Daughter of Refridgerata) - 1,000,000,000

Zero (Son of Iceis, 1st Born Twin) - 14,000,000

Sub Zero (Son of Iceis, 2nd Born Twin) - 14,000,000

Arctic (2nd Son of Refridgerata) - 2,000,000

Winta (Only Daughter/Child of Arctic) - 529,000


	5. Information Super Highway: Hume Style

~~~~~~Otherworld, Grand Kai's Planet~~~~~~

Goku hastily slams his feet and fists through the air with giant buoy like objects attached to his wrists and ankles. He was already the victor of the otherworld tournament held by the Grand Kai and now he was just waiting a couple decades for his training. All because of a technicality about touching the roof. However his mind was not on the future training. After the tournament he found his mind slipping back to the conversation with Gohan almost half a year ago. Goku's face fell to an uncharacteristic sadness as his thoughts drift about his mind, making the usually calm seas hectic. King Kai's face also falls as he sees his prized student continue his workout with only half the heart he usually threw into it.

'Must be thinking about Gohan again,' Kai remarks in his mind. He hesitantly steps forward and tenderly lays his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I don't…I don't understand King Kai," Goku remarks, his eyes staring vacantly to the yellow clouds that mark the barrier from otherworld and hell.

"I know Goku. From your perspective the choice you made was the best one…but," King Kai found himself drawing a blank here. Should he really tell Goku what Gohan saw?

"But what King Kai?" Goku asks in a whisper.

"From Gohan's perspective it seems as if you are running from your commitments to your family. While it may be true that the latest batch of problems was your doing, all the other problems were made by other people. Raditz didn't have to come to Earth. He chose too. Vegeta and Nappa didn't have to follow Raditz for their wish. They chose too. If they had not come, you wouldn't have gone to Namek. You wouldn't have fought Frieza."

"I know that King Kai! But what if another threat comes to Earth because of me?"

"And what if one doesn't Goku? What if the Earthlings live out the rest of their days in complete peace? You would have missed out on your son's entire life."

"That's not true! I've been with Gohan for a long time!"

"You really haven't Goku. Chi-Chi made Gohan study for the first four years of his life. You didn't want anything to do with his schooling so you were always training or running around. You spent time with him, but you weren't with him. Then you died for a year and came back to fight the Saiyans. After the fight, Gohan left for Namek. You weren't with him then. When you arrived on Namek you were fighting or in a regen tank. You weren't with him. After the fight you were gone for a year and a half. You weren't with him. When you came home, you were focused on training for the androids. You were with him then…but so focused were you on the coming threat that it seemed you weren't with him. And now after the androids you're dead again, but this time for good. Gohan is 12 years old…for 8 years he was without a father…and now for the rest of his life he will be without one," King Kai finishes sadly, hoping his student understood now. Goku didn't utter a single syllable before he walks away from King Kai and begins training again. Only King Kai was witness to the tears as his Saiyan student's world shatters.

~~~~~~Planet Hume~~~~~~

Forgoing the Saiyan armor again, the three warriors lazily made their way inside Galadhrinmyr. Gohan was back in his gi, looking more like a tunic than any of his other clothes. He had however replaced the belt with a sash, making his outfit a little odd, but definitly matching in better with the over mid-evil feel. After studying the different fashions of the world via the database from Refridgerata's ship, Broly had quickly taken apart several outfits and began sewing together his own. Gohan had only gotten half through insulting the Saiyan's strange ability before Broly proved to Gohan that you can embed a sewing needle into concrete with a throw. And so Gohan had shut up. Broly was now dressed much like a monk. His wrap around robes were died different shades of blue and his sandals made a soft clop on the ground as he walks. The saiyan had even gone so far as to make a staff with titanium at its core. Bardock however had decided to be flamboyant. He was dressed as a pirate. Leather boots with the tops turned over to make a stylish upside V on the front. Cargo pants tucked into the boots and a long sleeved shirt tucked into the cargo pants. The shirt was a simple tie up shirt near the top that Bardock had left undone to show off some chest. The arms of the shirt flared just slightly at his wrists, but was covered by a trench coat colored a royal blue. To complete the ensemble, Bardock had wrapped a rag over his head, hiding his hair. Gohan felt himself sighing and both of the other Saiyans glance to him.

"Don't we make an interesting group. A martial artist, a monk, and a pirate. Why do I feel a groan inducing joke coming on?" Gohan finally remarks.

"Your just jealous that our outfits look so good," Broly responds. Gohan face palms as Bardock nods his head sagely. Gohan finally removes his palm and opens his mouth to respond before stopping. There before them were the gates of Galadhrinmyr. He turns to his companions and nods silently before resuming his walk into the city. Time to see just how weird a group they make.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Bardock pushes open the doors to the bar with a purpose in mind. Every Humite in the room turns to him and glares as the doors snap back into place deafeningly making a few of the weaklings twitch violently. The loud clop of his boots on the wooden floor was the only noise in the room. He sits at the bar and holds up a single hand, his eyes closing in irritation. A glass mug of some kind of alcohol slides to a stop before him. He then takes a sip and smiles.

"This is good!" he seems to roar, making the entire room face plant.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Gohan lazily makes his way through the market, taking in random conversations. He then seats himself at a small shack selling what smells of chicken. He smiles to the elder behind the counter. The elder smiles back and motions towards the board behind him. Gohan's face slowly falls into a frown.

"I'm sorry sir…I'm from off world…so I don't understand your language yet," the boy blushes heavily while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's quite alright sonny. We basically just have fish and chips here," he responds. Gohan didn't really know what the chips would be, but the fish sounded good.

"I'll take that…do you have milk?"

"Yah…we got milk. And if your body is anything like ours you should be able to handle it."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Broly found himself leaning against the gates to Galadhrinmyr Palace. His head was bowed in silent contemplation, his staff next to him. So far he had heard nothing about the Cold Empire. It was almost maddening. Surely someone was outspoken about the issue upon their planet's future.

"Princess Janien! Where are you going?" one of the guards questions a beautiful ruby haired Humite.

"Just a walk…I need to clear my mind after the wonderful news of…my future," she looks down at this. The guard nods in understanding before resuming his post. Broly hastily slips away, planning to follow the girl. As he watches her Broly finds himself taking in her body. He really couldn't help himself. He never really saw himself hooking up with anyone. It was far to dangerous with his testosterone problem, he was more likely to break his partner in half then let them enjoy themselves. Before his thoughts could continue Broly hears a soft sound from in front of him. The Humite Princess was crying. Broly starts to take hesitant steps forward. The girl jumps when his large hand falls to her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he questions silently.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

"So after all that nonsense I look at the off-worlder and say 'What's a light bulb?' The guy went insane!" Bardock finishes as those around the bar roar with approval of his joke. Bardock just smiles widely, this was far to easy for the seasoned warrior. When the bar sobers of their laughing and resumes their own conversations a Humite woman steps forward. She was wearing a fairly skimpy tunic that barely conceals just how top heavy the girl was. Hourglass shape like none other Bardock has ever seen before. As his eyes slide along her body, hers do the same. After a long moment the two lock orbs and both nod.

"Your place or mine?" Bardock growls to the woman, pulling her into his lap.

"Mine…its right across the street," she finishes before suckling on Bardock's neck. Bardock doesn't shudder or seem to notice her ministrations, he just slams the rest of his drink down and in a show of cavemanism, throws the girl over his shoulder, and walks out of the bar as the patrons cheer him. "Oh Captain Jack you really know how to spark a girl's fancy."

"I'm a damn bonfire woman! So prepare yourself for a long night," he growls, giving her ass a firm slap before squeezing. The girl moans and wiggles against his shoulder.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

After the meal, Gohan began his questioning. He was here for a reason after all. The elder that ran the shack was quick to provide Gohan with any answers he was seeking.

"The the overall concent of the people is anger at Lord Imtherdir and Lady Melarstra?" he asks, surprise coloring his question. The elder nods half heartedly as he continues to clean out a glass.

"Yes. You have to understand that the people of Hume are a proud people. We don't need some _Space Emperor _telling us who we can and can not trade with. We don't need to build a space port and we especially don't need our young Princess Janien to be married to a changeling like Frost of the Cold Empire," he finishes with a growl.

"But wouldn't the promise of off world trading and technology help your people?" Gohan asks.

"Young Kakhan…are you for this injustice against our people?" the man asks sourly. Gohan shakes his head slowly.

"You misunderstand. I am simply trying to see things from all points of view. As a martial artist, enlightenment in all things is the best path."

"I see. Yes the technology and trade could help our people…but with us opening the boarders through ties with Cold he can impose stiff taxes and other unfortunate misdeeds with his double speech. I love Hume and the Hume Royal Family…but I feel that they are far too trusting," he responds, drawing a small frown from Gohan.

"You believe Emperor Refridgerata to be a liar and not thinking of the best for your people?"

"I believe that his eyes speak volumes. When I have seen him walking around the market I have noticed a darkness in them. A creature doesn't have that kind of darkness in their eyes if they were as honorable as the Emperor claims himself and his family to be."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Janien's eyes widen before she spins in place, her sword coming to rest at Broly's neck. She had jumped and hesitated when the man before her spoke, but no longer. Broly's eyes didn't change from showing concern for the young woman.

"Who are you?" she questions slowly with anger dripping from tone. She was angry with herself for letting this man so close to her person without realizing it.

"A simple monk," Broly responds calmly, "now I ask again…what's wrong to make a beautiful maiden such as yourself cry alone in the woods?" he finishes. Janien blushes, pink coloring her face and making her all the more sexy in Broly's eyes. He didn't display it on his face, but he was currently fighting off the beast within him. It was roaring for the taste of the girl's flesh and feel of her sex.

"I am to be married soon…" she finally says lowly, looking away from the monk while bringing her sword away from his jugular.

"I was under the assumption that marriage was blessing," he says after a long hesitation.

"You assume too much monk," the girl replies hotly, turning a glare on the monk. Broly relents and holds his hands up in a non-threatening gesture.

"Easy girl. I am here to listen to your problems, not become the scratching post for your anger," he replies. Janien looks away again and sighs heavily, seeming to draw it out to calm herself more.

"I apologize monk…you are not aware of the situation involved with my marriage."

"I take it that this marriage has to do with the strange work being done just outside of town?" he asks. The woman before him nods and glances back to him.

"Yes…I am to be wed to Frost of the Cold Empire…" she whispers. Broly's eyes widen slightly. No wonder Refridgerata came to Hume himself. The man as going to claim the Princess of Hume for his grandson!

"I have never hard of the Cold Empire in my travels ar-" Broly starts only to be cut off by the Princess.

"That's because they are from the skies…what they call space," she spits out, "And they are offering many things to our planet for joining them as allies. It was really not that surprising that I was offered up into the deal."

"Then why the tears? Is this Frost ugly?"

"I do not know…we will meet only on our wedding day. And that is why I cry…I will not be given a chance to even fall in love," she says softly. Broly looks away from the girl. So many times this exact scenario will play out for the Cold Empire. If Janien survives her first pregnancy…she will only be able to watch as her planet is torn asunder for resources and slaves.

"I can see why that would bring tears to a maiden's eyes," Broly final manages to utter. Janien turns to him with righteous fury in her eyes.

"I am not that selfish monk! I feel…I feel that Refridgerata is too good. I feel that we are being lied too. I want out of this marriage and out of this political gamble," she finishes before covering her mouth. She wasn't suppose to speak of her indiscretions with the peace treaty her parents had conceived with the Cold Empire. She stares at the monk as he stares back until he finally sighs and stands up.

"What if I told you that all your fears about the Cold Empire were justified and that I can get you out of this marriage?" he says simply. Janien eyes him in mute shock before laughing softly.

"I would offer you a place in my bed and my body…but you are a simple monk, there is no way you could have such evidence against Refridgerata," she finishes with a giggle. Broly felt the beast within laughing, knowing the prize it was after was not far off now.

"Prepare to be joined for bed tonight then," Broly says simply turning around, "Follow me…and you'll have your proof."

~~~~~DBZ~~~~~

It was hours after they were suppose to regroup and Gohan was beginning to worry. He had even gone so far as to pull his scouter out and begin scanning the planet to make sure Broly and Bardock weren't fighting and he couldn't feel it. He began to pace again when the loud clunks of Bardock's pirate boots could be heard on the leaves and grass outside the house. Gohan rushes for the door and opens it, following the opening of the door with a swift kick to the nuts. Bardock yelps in pain before crumbling to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he finally roars at his grandson while cradling his crotch and whimpering afterwards.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING SO FUCKIN LATE YA OLD MONKEY!" Gohan roars back, still glaring down on his grandfather. He then helps him up and onto the couch before grabbing the man an ice pack and tossing it to him. "So what did you learn?"

"That Arawen is a fuckin wild cat in the sack. She could suck the chrome off a space ship," Bardock responds with a dreamy expression on his face. Gohan felt his eye twitch dangerously, but before he could beat the living hell out of grandfather their other party member walks in, "Broly why are you so la-WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" Bardock roars, standing up. A hot red head was following the tall Saiyan into the house.

"This is Princess Janien…future wife of Frost," Broly responds simply. Gohan was gasping like a fish out of water. Bardock meanwhile smiles widely and claps Broly on the shoulder.

"A Princess eh? Maybe I did raise you right," he then pinches Broly's cheek, "My little man…all grown up and sacking up with Royalty. I'm so proud!" he finishes. A single twitch of Broly's eye was the only warning the old warrior receives before he was laying on the couch again with a black eye.

"What's going on Broly?" Gohan finally asks, ignoring his groaning grandfather in favor of finding out the truth. Before Broly could respond, Janien spoke for herself.

"Broly says he is going to show me the true Cold Family," she replies simply before looking to Broly. He just nods and escorts her to his room. After showing Janien how to operate the console and telling her that he would be in the other room he walks out. Janien sits down at the console and clumsily moves the 'mouse pointer' over a 'file' and clicks on it twice. A screen pops up, making her jump slightly before her face falls into shocking. On the screen before her was Refridgerata. He looks years younger than he does now. A family of four stands before him, begging for mercy. The creature threw his head back, laughing as his hand comes forward and blasts the family into dust. The scene then changes, showing another massacre, this one performed by her future husband. For over an hour she watches as the Cold family destroys family after family, planet after planet. Tears leak from her eyes as the window finally closes. A hand falls on her shoulder and she jumps in place, turning quickly to find Broly. Overcome with emotion she jumps into his arms and cries into his chest.

"Its okay Princess…we're going to kill them."

"All of them?" she asks through sobs.

"All of them," Broly responds, holding her closer. For the first time in a long time, Janien felt safe. And much to Broly's shock, his beast was silent.

~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~

A long time in coming and I know there wasn't much fighting in this chapter, but I had to get it set up. Let me know what you all think. Also a cookie to anyone who can name the movie that the punchline "What's a lightbulb?" comes from. Ja ne.


	6. Death of an Emperor

~~~~~~Hume~~~~~~

Janien slowly opens her eyes, glancing around a dimly lit room before realizing that her pillow was far too warm and fleshy to be a pillow. Her head quickly snaps up to gaze into the coal orbs of Broly. A light blush colors her cheeks before she looks away from him. This wasn't her bed…but she had held up her promise somewhat. Broly was a gentleman, not pushing her to remove her clothing or make love. That of course didn't stop the Saiyan from sleeping in the nude and Janien herself joining him in her undies. Her eyes were quickly drawn back to Broly's with a gasp as his hand brushes across her ass and squeezes softly while his tail rubs along her back.

"B-Broly?" she questions.

"Yes?" he answers innocently. Before she could ask her question a soft mewl of pleasure escapes her lips as his hand rhythmically squeezes her ass. She whines softly, pressing her ass into his large warm hand while her face presses into his neck, a pant brushing over his skin. She finally regains herself and lays one of her small hands on his chest.

"P-please…not mmm-not yet," she finally manages out. Broly growls lowly and hesitantly brings his exploring of her body under control. He moves to rise but doesn't get far as she lightly pulls at him to remain laying with her. He turns a questioning gaze to her own before closing his eyes in pure rapture as her lips find a nipple with her teeth quick behind it.

"I thought you said not yet," he groans as one of those small hands seeks out his crotch.

"I don't want to go all the way…and I've heard stories from the soldiers around the castle," she moves her body now straddling him while she works her scantily clad sex against his own in a slow rolling hump, "And because of those stories…I know there is a lot we can do without doing it."

"Janien," Broly pants out, "you just made me the happiest monkey in the universe."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Refridgerata was furious. Not only was the Princess of Hume missing, but one of his subordinates has reported a team being on planet that Refridgerata didn't ask for! What made it worst was these three 'soldiers' could possibly be Saiyans, one of them in his early teens. Those damned monkeys his grandson had involved himself with were starting to breed again!

"My lord," a tall red skinned man says, bowing as he enters.

"What is it Teil?" Refridgerata snaps. Teil shivers slightly, trying to quickly regain his confidence. Refridgerata wasn't notorious for killing his people like many of his kids and grandkids, but you really didn't want to be on the elder emperor's bad side.

"The Lord and Lady of Hume want to apologize again in their daughter going missing and ask if you could aid in the search with some of your technology," Teil finally responds, cringing as he awaits the swift angry retort from his master.

"Tell them that we still haven't perfected the scouters finding their Magika levels so we can't really help with our technology," the man growls. Teil starts to turn only to flinch as a ki bolt misses his head by inches and buries itself in the hull, "I was far from finished with my message Teil."

"I'm sorry my lord," the paling red skinned warrior spits out in a rush as he turns and bows again. Refridgerata levels a glare on the underling before continuing on.

"We will however send out a team of three to try and locate the missing Princess and help in coordinating the search. That is all Teil," Refridgerata finishes.

"Yes milord," he whispers out standing.

"Oh and Teil?"

"Milord?"

"Do find my future daughter-in-law. You wouldn't like my displeased punishment for failure in this task as the leader of the three man cell."

"Y-yes milord."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Gohan glances up from making breakfast as Broly and Janien walk out from his room. Both look as though they were in the shower only seconds before. Janien was wearing a demure little smile while Broly's face displays a shit eating grin. Gohan feels his head tilting as the two sit at the breakfast table and begin to serve up some of the food the young warrior has already finished.

"What's with you two?" he asks simply.

"I'm just very happy Gohan," they both respond at the same time before glancing at one another and smiling. Gohan's head tilts even further as his mouth opens to ask another question.

"Don't bother Gohan, you won't get the real answer out of them. Although…judging by the smell wafting from their room and the fact that Broly's sheets are in the wash its pretty obvious why their happy," Bardock says in a matter of fact fashion. Gohan's face colors a deep red, matching Janien's.

"We didn't go that far _father_," Broly growls out dangerously.

"Oh you didn't eh?"

"Nope."

"Fuckin virgins," Bardock growls out. Broly's eye twitches as he turns a glare on the elder Saiyan.

"I'm sorry that not everyone losses their virginity at age 11!" Broly roars. Bardock just grins.

"What can I say…I was an early bloomer," Bardock laughs out. The conversation seems to die out at that point as the group starts to eat. Halfway through the meal Bardock stops and glances to Broly, confirming that the boy had food in his mouth, "So did you eat her out?"

"!" was the only response as Gohan receives a food/spittle shower compliments of the legendary one.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

"Where…where…where…where…where…WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Teil finally shouts out. He was beginning to think Refridgerata sent him on this wild goose chase just to have a chance at punishing him. His two companions glance to him before quickly looking away. They themselves would not want to be in his combat boots.

"We'll find her Teil," one of them finally responds.

"We had better Steve!" Teil shouts back making the man flinch. Before he could continue his rant he notices a flash of red in the corner of his vision. He stops instantaneously and brings full awareness to that single spot. There she was! Leaving some type of house…

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Janien sighs happily as she leaves the feuding Saiyan's to their own devices. She giggles softly as her mind dallies around her and Broly's explorations early in the morning. She turns from closing the door and stops. Standing before her is a red skinned man. Before she can shout a fist meets her stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"I'll take her back to Lord Refridgerata…Steve! Yensid! You two take care of however is in that house!" Teil growls before blasting off.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Gohan's attention snaps away from the feuding Bardock and Broly as a large power source, by foot soldier standard, explodes away from just outside their door. He could also feel Janien, just barely, moving away with that source.

"SHIT!" he roars before rushing to the door and throwing it open. Standing before him was two of Refridgerata's goons. One of them being the alligator man from the other day and a humanoid. Broly and Bardock were right behind him and stop seeing the two soldiers. Broly then pushes past Gohan, glaring at the two.

"Where's Janien?" he questions.

"Probably already on Refridgerata's ship by now," alligator boy responds. Broly roars as he takes off into the sky. The two move to follow only to stop dead in their tracks as Gohan and Bardock appear in front of them.

"Who are you two suppose to be?" Bardock asks, his arms crossed over his massive chest.

"I'm Steve…the green lizard next to me is Yensid," the man says. Gohan sweat drops at the name of the first guard before smiling.

"Cool names…so uh…you two aren't like Ginyu…no flamboyant dances in man thongs or-"

"We are soldiers. Maybe not as powerful as those idiots…but soldiers. We don't have to dance to get the job done," Steve says simply with Yensid nodding his head. Steve opens his mouth to talk more when a fist meets his nose making the man cry out loudly and grab at his face while almost crying, "MY NOSE! MY FUCKIN NOSE! WHAT THE HELL! WHO JUST GOES AND PUNCHES A GUY IN THE NOSE BEFORE EVEN INTRODUCING HIMSELF!" he roars. Gohan slowly floats back with another sweat drop while his grandfather behind him barks out in laughter.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry…I -gulp- wow this is the most awkward fight I've ever been in," Gohan finishes lamely.

"Oh man Steve we need to get you to a regen tank! Your nose is wrecked!" Yensid says. Bardock laughs louder, having fallen from the sky now to roll around on the ground.

"FUCK THAT! NO MORE INTRODUCTIONS! RAHHHH!" Steve roars, racing forward and throwing blurring punches at Gohan. The boy dodges all of them and one quick punch later Steve is rolling around on the ground clutching at his face again and screaming. Gohan's sweat drop by now is covering half the back of his head.

"S-sorry again? Its just…you left yourself so wide o-"

"FUCK YOU!" Steve roars standing up, "THIS TIME WILL BE DIFFERENT!" he screams as he rushes forward with a fist out. Gohan stares at the man before simply turning to the side and punching forward. His fist once again meeting Steve's nose. The man screams as he flies back, clutching at his face for a third time. Gohan watches all of this in slow motion before a single phrase overloads his being. He has to say it…JUST HAS TOO!

"ITS NOT DIFFERENT AT ALL! IS IT STEVE!" he shouts raising a shaking fist to the air while insane laughter spills from his mouth. Yensid is staring at this 'fight' in pure shock. First the little kid is pounding Steve into the ground without a second thought and the other guy is just rolling around on the ground laughing. Yensid takes a step back to flee only to scream out as his body turns to dust. Bardock's hand comes back down to the ground in a fist slamming into the dirt over and over as he laughs more and more. Steve slowly stands, tears leaking from his eyes. He doesn't even realize the fight is over as light engulfs his body and his mind blanks. Gohan then turns to his grandfather and stares for a long while before finally speaking, "Should we…I dunno…go help Broly now?"

"No he should be f-" ends in shock as both warriors feel Broly max out completely. It was terrifying, 'Why would Broly max out so fast?' Bardock thinks to himself. His eyes then widen in pure terror, 'Unless something happened too…oh fuck.'

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Broly races towards Refridgerata's ship. He could feel his beast's anger slowly rising to a boiling point. A golden aura suddenly exploded from his being as his hair flashes from black to gold. Teal eyes glare at one spot on the horizon where a ship could be seen poking out from the surrounding trees. Inside said ship scouters began to scream horrendously. Teil's eyes are wide in shock as the power continues to increase. Refridgerata's eyes didn't widen, they simply close as he positions Janien behind his form, holding her by the neck with his tail. Teil lets off a squawk of surprise when his scouter explodes. Similar yells echo around the ship.

"Teil," Refridgerata suddenly calls out.

"Y-yes milord?"

"You were one of my best," he finishes, his eyes still closed. Teil tilts his head in confusion. Outside the ship, Broly slams his body to a halt just above. He then throws his head back, roaring before a concentrated ball of ki expands from his palm. He throws it into the ship with extreme discrimination, his all consuming rage making him forget about his lover inside. The ship explodes violently, silencing all the lives within. Broly continues to glare at the ground, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it finally does standing on a patch of untouched ground is Refridgerata. He looked much like Frieza when the alien was in his final form. The only differences from his grandson being that his skin was a tanner more off white showing his age. The glassy looking areas were different from Frieza's as well, being a very light sky blue instead of the purple. The cold creature's eyes slowly open and gaze upon the warrior before him.

"Good morning monkey…did you wake up on the wrong side of your tree limb?" the emperor asks, a smirk coloring his voice. Broly growls and prepares to rush forward when the alien's tail pops out from behind, showing a trembling Janien, "Ah, ah, ah monkey. Wouldn't want to hurt your mate now would you?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know who that woman is," Broly growls, hiding his surprise perfectly.

"Don't play dumb with me monkey," Refridgerata says, moving Janien close to his face, "your disgusting scent is all over her. Couldn't even wait for the mating process to sully her loins could you?"

"I will kill you," Broly growls, knowing he was loosing this battle now. Refridgerata stares at him for a long time, his face a void of all emotions. He finally smiles, and it wasn't a nice one.

"Really now? I'll take you up that bet," he then forms a ki blast while simultaneously dropping Janien. The blast wraps around her body, sealing her in a bubble of Refridgerata's ki. Janien beats uselessly against the side before her clothing suddenly vaporizes. She gasps loudly and then screams as random bursts of energy burn her bare skin.

"What are you doing?" Broly roars.

"This bubble is now connected to my life. The longer this fight lasts…the closer the bubble gets to killing her," the emperor laughs out as Janien's scream turns into a gurgle as he body falls into convulsions, the burning coming from the lightening mixed in with the ki.

"YOU MONSTER!" Broly screams, his body expanding before finally exploding, showing his Legendary form. Refridgerata continues to stare before smirking and holding up a single hand. He motions with a single finger, egging Broly on. The Saiyan roars and rushes forward, blurring in and out of the visible spectrum. His large fist slams into the alien's face, making his head whip around. Refridgerata doesn't gloat about how it didn't hurt him. Broly didn't even realize what was going on until the monster's tail flips around and slaps him across the face sending him through 15 trees before plowing into the ground and forming a trench. He jumps back to his feet and turns to find Refridgerata hovering above the ground with his hands at the small of his back and his tail whipping around behind him.

"You see monkey? You see how outclassed you are in this fight? I'm not even going to use my arms," he says simply. Broly roars again and races forward, again throwing punch after punch. Refridgerata, true to his claim blocks every punch or kick with his knees, feet, or tail. Gohan and Bardock finally appear on the battlefield and stare.

"I don't get it…Broly outmatches him by a lot. Why isn't he hitting him?" Gohan asks aloud.

"Refridgerata is almost 130 years old…he's a veteran fighter. Broly, even though he has more power and more speed is telegraphing all his attacks…Refridgerata is reading him like an open book," Bardock growls. Gohan glares before exploding into his SSJ2 form and racing forward, "GOHAN NO!" Bardock shouts too late. Just as Gohan appears next to Refridgerata, Broly's fist lances out and smacks Gohan into the ground. Before the boy could stand Broly implants a knee into the back of his head forcing his face further into the ground before rushing after Refridgerata again. As the battle moves further away Bardock appears next to his black haired grandson.

"Bfhat fyth tbfuck ntst tappened?" Gohan asks, the ground acting as a muffle.

"I've told you over and over that in that form Broly is a berserker…he can't differentiate friend and foe," his grandfather replies. Gohan slowly lifts himself from the ground, rubbing softly at the back of his head.

"So what do we do?" he asks, spitting dirt and grass from his mouth.

"Let him fight…he either wins or gets his ass kicked and we jump in," Bardock finishes, watching as Refridgerata kicks Broly away through another 15 trees. Broly hastily jumps back up from his recent flight and rushes forward again. Refridgerata just continues to smile, the monkey working right into his plans. Refridgerata watches as Broly fazes in and out of sight, he then reacts at the last moment, grabbing Broly's wrists with his feet. Broly's blank eyes widen as Refridgerata's hands come out from behind his back and start pumping back and forth firing close range ki shots to the Saiyans head and chest. Before Broly can even begin to put up a defense the tyrant flips around and slams the monkey into the ground. Broly slowly starts to rise only to cry out as Refridgerata slams both feet on his back and starts to stomp over and over again, slowly forming a deep crater with Broly's body.

"Is this really all you have monkey? I thought you wanted to save her!" he calls out before laughing much like Frieza did all those years ago.

"Now?" Gohan questions.

"Not yet…" Bardock replies bringing his arms to his side, charging up his ki. Refridgerata's tail digs into the crater and grabs out Broly by his neck. The Saiyan has by this point fallen back to his Super Saiyan form, his teal eyes glaring at the Emperor. Refridgerata just smirks and hovers into the air before lifting one leg and kicking Broly in his side over and over again, snickering manically whenever he heard a bone pop.

"NOW?" Gohan growls out, already close to maxing out in his SSJ2 form.

"Not yet," Bardock growls back, already having taken his super form to the max. Refridgerata turns and throws Broly into the air, growling as a huge blast forms between his hands.

"NOW DIE!" he roars launching the blast at Broly's descending body.

"NOW GOHAN!" Bardock himself roars. Gohan disappears and reappears next to Refridgerata making the Emperor's eyes widen before Gohan's foot implants itself in his sternum forcing the man to fold over his leg before blasting back into his own 15 trees. Bardock was the one to deflect the blast up into the air and grab Broly's body. Broly slowly opens one of his coal eyes and looks to his father figure.

"I-I'm sorry…I forgot…everything," he gurgles out as blood begins to leak from the corner of his mouth. Bardock glares down on the hesitantly recovering Emperor before looking back to his son.

"Its okay Broly…he had your number from the beginning," he slowly sets the man down next to the still Janien. The ball of ki was no longer wracking her body with pain, allowing the girl to slip into blissful unconsciousness. Broly looks to her, worry playing across his face. Bardock just sighs before flying back to his grandson and standing next to him as Refridgerata floats towards Gohan as well.

"Gohan…you probably have the power to take him yourself…but not today. This creature deserves every bit of pain we can give him. We work him together…in war there-"

"Is no fair fight," Gohan finishes. Bardock just smirks and rushes forward. Refridgerata smirks, this monkey wasn't nearly as powerful. He quickly throws up a knee to block and then gasps when Bardock uses a hand to flip off his knee before kicking the leader in the back of the head. Refridgerata tries to slow his flight only to yell out in pain as Gohan's fist implants itself in the same spot he had just kicked a few minutes earlier, "That was for Janien."

"And this is for Broly," a voice whispers from behind as Refridgerata screams in pain. Behind him stood Bardock, holding half a tail. Gohan kicks Refridgerata into the dirt before jumping up in the air and rocketing down with a knee to the small of the Emperor's back.

"That was for Planet Vegeta," Gohan says calmly. Refridgerata screams out in rage hopping to his feet. How could the boy be damaging him this much! It made no sense! He quickly blocks a shot from Bardock and whips around, grabbing the Saiyan man by his throat, ki quickly forming in his hand and blasting Bardock into the air. He then does a jump spin, missing Gohan's flying kick by mere inches. He lands on his feet with a wince, his back screaming in pain. Gohan didn't miss the wince and smirks before disappearing and reappearing just in front of the leader. Refridgerata however was not one to be underestimating. Gohan's eyes open just a fraction wider as his rush forward was met with a ki blast to the chest pushing him back. Refridgerata then lifts both arms above his head blocking the downward kick from Bardock before quickly grabbing the appendage and turns slamming Bardock into the ground face first. His grinning didn't last long as Gohan reappears, his shin meeting the lord's face and sending him back. Gohan reaches down, grabbing Bardock's hand and helping him up, "he still has some fight in him."

"He's a vet Gohan…did you expect this to be easy just because you overpower him?" Bardock pants out.

"Actually…yah I did."

"Foolish little monkey," a voice whispers from behind them. Both Saiyans spin in place before yelling out in pain as each receives a kick to the stomach that drives them into the ground. Refridgerata tightens his hold on the monkeys, digging his three toes into their skin making both Saiyans bark out in pain. He then twirls his body into a hand stand holding both Saiyans above him before slamming them both to the ground again, finishing his violent flip by blasting both through the ground. Refridgerata laughs as he observes the two craters before him. His laugh ends when a foot flies from out of the ground, a body behind it, into his chin forcing him to fly up in the air. Gohan appears above him, both hands curling into each other to make a sledgehammer that smashes into the top of Refridgerata's head sending him plummeting back to the planet where Bardock was waiting. The Saiyan elder grins like a savage before kicking the alien back into the air. Refridgerata was hoping this pain was over, he was proven wrong. Gohan catches him in midair, locking his foot against Refridgerata's chin and spinning into the ground, driving the Emperor's head into the dirt. Gohan then backs up to his grandfather and smiles. Bardock smiles back and shrugs his shoulders once before watching Refridgerata carefully. The creature twitches and then explodes from the ground, panting and growling at the two. He then flies up into the air and turns back to them, "YOU FOOLS! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" he roars holding up a single finger as a large ball of ki begins to condense there. Gohan glances to his grandfather before falling into a sideways horse stance. He then turns to Refridgerata and places his hands wrist to wrist with the palms pointing at the Emperor.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he growls out, slowly bringing both hands to his waistline on the other side of his body, the top hand spinning to better form a ball with his hands. Bardock watches all of this closely, not having seen Gohan perform this attack before.

"What are you doing you stupid monkey!" Refridgerata yells, his attack still charging.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he continues, his voice now beginning to echo across the landscape. Lightning hastily begins to strike back and forth in the ball Gohan made with his hands. In the center of the ball a ki blast slowly comes into being, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he chants as the ball's light quadruples in brightness, almost blinding now. Bardock slowly backs away, not completely understanding what Gohan was doing here. He has only seen an attack like this vaguely in the dreams of Kakarot he had all those years ago. But even then, it was nothing like the amount of power Gohan was packing into this, "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The ground was now shaking violently as the light at Gohan's waist gets brighter and brighter blocking the sun's healthy glow with an otherworldly blue.

"DIE LIKE THE REST OF YOUR PEOPLE!" Refridgerata roars, dropping his arm with the giant planet destroying ball following, shooting straight at Gohan and Bardock. Gohan's eyes widen just slightly, not expecting him to drop it so fast. But no matter. When the ball was just 50 yards away from the two Saiyans, both of them sweating under the heat output, Gohan throws his arms forward taking the stance from the start again.

"!" a large beam explodes from his hands, making Bardock gasp loudly at the size of it. The large beam quickly impacts the ball, stopping it in its tracks. Refridgerata, who had been floating behind the ball laughing was quick to end and stare in shock then scream in fear as the beam rips through his ball, seeming to consume it before tearing right at him. A loud scream is heard around the planet as Gohan's beam of death engulfs the ruler and destroys his body, down to the last cell.

~~~~~~Days Later, Hume~~~~~~

"Are you sure Broly?" Bardock asks, staring at his son.

"Yes…the people of this planet need to know exactly what has been happening and I need some time with Janien…" Broly looks away at that. Janien didn't react very well to the whole kidnapping, pain ball thing. She had spoken with Broly just hours after the event, asking for a small break in their relationship to get her head straight. Broly didn't exactly take the news well…both him and Gohan had wound up in the regen tank afterwards.

"Okay…we'll leave this space phone here with you just incase something happens…if you don't call we'll come back in two months," Gohan finally says, wanting the awkward silence to end. Broly nods, taking the capsule and walking off. Bardock stares after him for a long time before rushing forward, stopping his son.

"Broly…even if it doesn't work out with Janien…there are always many others out there," Bardock whispers. Broly nods, giving a weak smile to his father before continuing his march back to Galadhrinmyr. Bardock sighs lowly and turns back to Gohan. His grandson gives him a thumbs up with a big smile making Bardock smile back as they move off towards the ship.

"So…who should we head after next?" Gohan asks, pulling up the list of the Cold Family to look over. Bardock comes up behind him, looking it over.

"Hmmmm….well without Broly I really don't want to try the heavy hitters. Perhaps me and you should split and cover more ground with the piss ants of the family."

"Like who?" Gohan asks, looking over the list.

"I'll take the brothers Zero and Sub-Zero," Bardock says simply.

"That's bullshit! How come you get the most powerful ones!"

"Because…I need to train more to catch up with you and Broly. It was pretty obvious I was the weak link in that last fight…if I can't keep up we're screwed if Broly looses again," Bardock explains. Gohan was ready for a stupid answer or a bad joke. He was completely unprepared for a serious answer. He was saved from having to answer by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Bulma! I was just about to-What?" Gohan suddenly calls into the receiver his voice becoming horse, "Is it bad?" he asks, almost sounding like a scared little child. Bardock turns to his grandson now, not liking the emotions playing across Gohan's face. "Yah…yah I'll be back ASAP," he whispers before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"My mom is sick…"

~~~~~~Planet Chilla~~~~~~

A creature sat in the throne, looking remarkably like Cooler in his own third form. Where Cooler was purple, this creature was black. Where Cooler was white, this creature was a deep blood red. While Cooler's jewel looking areas looked a deep blue, this creature's almost seem to glow a pearl white. His eyes snap open as one of his messengers appears before him.

"Lord Chilla…I bring terrible news…" the man utters haltingly, seeming scared of Chilla overreacting before he receives the message.

"Go on," Chilla's deep dark voice echoes out.

"Y-your grandfather…Emperor Refridgerata…has been slain at the hands of the Saiyans reported from the Western front," the messenger utters out, becoming more and more nervous. Chilla's eyes close in seeming pain before opening, two thin blasts exploding from the pupils and extinguishing the messengers life. Chilla then stands from his throne, seeing another trooper not to far from him.

"You! Here! Now!" Chilla roars. The soldier rushes forward and bows.

"Yes, Milord?"

"I want you to deliver a message to the communications relay. 'No more jokes, or playing around. I want those monkey's heads on my throne and I don't care how its done. If you have to blow up 60 planets to find these FUCKERS then do it! These 'Super Saiyans' need to be executed for crimes against the Cold Empire'. Did you get all of that?" Chilla asks, his dark voice taking on a more sinister tone.

"Y-yes Milord."

"Good…now go," Chilla growls out. The soldier stands and runs from the room. Chilla slowly makes his way over to a private communications relay, connecting with only members of his family. He quickly runs his fingers across the screen before tapping a single name. He then quickly taps another button and turns away from screen, glaring at the dead messenger staining his floor. Behind him the screen changes to display the words 'Voice Only'.

"What do you want my _dearest _nephew," a seductive voice calls out from the other side.

"Have you received the news about your father?" Chilla growls back.

"I have and expected nothing else honestly. Letting your grandfather get killed on Hume….by monkeys no less! Its no wonder your father chose Frieza over you."

"You dare question my authority in the empire Iceis?" he growls, spinning to the com with his hand out to blast it. His only answer was laughing before the com cut out.

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

Okay! No one got the cookie…though it was a really random part of 'Look Who's Talking'. I think everyone should get the next one…who was Gohan quoting when fighting Steve?

Also Mandalore18 I'm sorry for not responding sooner about the Cold Family names. No…no their not cannon, it was completely me and yes…I do think their funny names.

Anyway here's my present to everyone, Chapter 6 put out within a week of Chapter 5 after that 3 month hiatus between Chapters 4 and 5. Happy Holidays to all those non-Christmassy people out there. And for my fellow Christians/Americans/we just love getting presents people out there….Merry Christmas! And here's your stocking stuffer…

~~~~~~Preview of Next Chapter~~~~~~

~~~~~~Hospital Room~~~~~~

"Gohan…I know you're worried about me…but I think you should do it. Not only will you get the train more…but that money could secure you a college!" Chi-Chi cries out happily.

~~~~~~Tournament~~~~~~

"When I first entered this tournament…I thought it was going to be boring…but with you here, well…LET'S GET NAKED!" Bardock yells, firing a few blasts at Zangya trying to catch her clothes.

~~~~~~Tournament~~~~~~

"Who the fuck are you?" Gohan growls out while staring at a large blue man.

"Names Bojack," the man remarks. Gohan grins darkly and suddenly laughs, "What's so funny little man?"

"Bojack is boring…I think I'll call you MR. BOJANGLES!"

"YOU'RE FUCKIN DEAD KID!"


	7. Mr Bojangles

~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~

Vegeta slowly exits the GR and moves towards the landing platform for the space ships. He could already feel Gohan entering the atmosphere, much to his chagrin the boy felt even more powerful than when he had left. It really shouldn't have been much of a surprise to Vegeta, seeing as the boy took after his clown of a father almost too well. The loud roar of a ship drew him away from his bit of whimsy and his eyes lazily trace up to the atmosphere where a large white pod descends to its home base. He could feel his mate come up behind him and stare at the landing ship as well, Trunks absent from her arms. Must be with his grandfather while he bumbles around his lab talking to himself again. Before the woman could comment he turns his head an inch to observe the ever stoic Namek landing on the Capsule Corp lawn.

"Green bean," Vegeta says simply.

"Monkey," the alien replies just as simply.

"Good to see that things never change between you two," another voice calls out. Standing there was Krillin with a little peach fuzz covering his usually bald scalp. Standing next to him was the blonde bombshell with a number for a name. Piccolo doesn't bother with a response, simply turning his eyes to the ship. Vegeta however feels its his princely right to say something.

"I see you hooked up with the junk yard reject," Vegeta growls out with a smug smile. Krillin's face drops into a scowl, but before he could reply 18's cold voice echoes across the yard.

"I'm glad to see that you couldn't think of anything beyond that old joke. You see Krillin, I knew it was a good idea not to bring along that banana, why reward a monkey when he can't even learn new tricks"

"Blonde toaster," Vegeta growls before turning back to the ship, ignoring the last three Earthlings to join them. By this time talking was a moot point as the roar of the ship was too much. When if finally touches down and the engines cut off and begin the much quieter hissing of the coolant pumping, Bulma shakes her head and laughs softly.

"So much like his father…has to have the whole party come to him," she remarks, making the rest of the Z Warriors laugh, barring two ever grumpy fighters. The ramp finally drops down and a figure could be seen just inside the doors shadows. The shadow then slowly steps forward, revealing himself. The Z Warriors eyes widen in shock while jaws hit the ground. Standing before them was a figure that could pass for Goku! He was in the trademark orange and blue gi with the turtle symbol on front and King Kai's on back. The same spiky black hair and coal black eyes burning with a hidden determination and drive. Same body type, maybe just a bit more tan. The only thing that wasn't Goku like was the x shaped scar on his left cheek.

"GOKU/KAKAROT!" everyone shouts at the same moment. The figure stares at them for a while longer before finally falling over laughing as another voice joins the merriment. Gohan finally appears in the doorway still laughing and points to them.

"You all should see your faces! Priceless!"

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

"So I have you to thank for the clown?" Vegeta questions after Gohan and Bardock's merriment wore away from their faces. Gohan just grins brightly and nods while Bardock shrugs a little. Vegeta grunts and turns away from them.

"Goku's dad…man! What kinda luck does Gohan have to find living Saiyans….one of them being his grandpa?" Krillin asks no one. It was one of those questions you ask when you have no idea what to really say.

"The chances are actually way to high to even try calculating…but like dad always said…where there's a will…there's a way," Gohan says simply. A snort became Gohan's answer and he spins his head to Piccolo.

"So you willing went to space to find your long last grandfather?" the Namek growls. Gohan just snickers while rubbing the back of his head, looking all the world like his father. Piccolo glares at the boy before throwing his hands up in the air in a pleading gesture. After the group finishes their laughing Gohan's face drops into a more serious look.

"Bulma…what's going on with my mom?"

"Come with me Gohan…it's probably better that she tells you…" Bulma replies, looking away from Gohan to hide her smile. Chi-Chi was sick…but it wasn't serious…she just figured Gohan would want to see his friends and family again. Not to mention the ship might need a tune up and some food. They finally reach the door that Chi-Chi was behind and Bulma opens it, stepping inside. "Chi-Chi…you have a visitor"

"Who is Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks before her eyes turn to Gohan. They both widen before a whimsical smile comes to her face, "GOHAN!" she cries happily as the boy rushes forward to be enveloped in his mother's arms. She rocks him back and forth before her eye suddenly twitches. Before Gohan could react he found himself at an arms length away from his mother with a frying pan planted between in his eyes a loud 'CLANG' echoing through the empty halls of Capsule Corp.

"OWWW! WHAT THE FU -CLANG- GOD DA -CLANG- STOP!" he finally roars, only to get another quick slam to the head. The mightiest Z Warrior couldn't put up with abuse and found himself falling to the ground with his eyes in a daze and rubbing furiously at his forehead.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LANGAUGE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" the woman shrieks, her frying pan hand getting twitchy again. She then drops the pan and clasps her hands together while staring up at the heavens "Oh Goku…what am I going to do with our son! He's only been gone a few months and already he's talking like a hooligan!" she cries with large tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Bulma sweat drops and quickly closes the door before breathing a large healthy sigh.

"I will never…never ever never…understand the Son family…" she utters.

"TEACH ME OH MIGHTY ONE!" a sudden shout erupts from the living room. Bulma's head tilts slightly before she rushes back out.

'That was Yamcha!" she thinks before stopping in the doorway with a sweat drop. Yamcha was on his knees, bowing before Bardock with his hands in a pleading gesture above his head. "What the hell?"

"Its nothing Bulma. Bardock just let Yamcha know how much of a man whore he is…" Krillin says with a sweat drop.

"Do wha?"

"Why make it sound like a bad thing baldy? I'm rather proud of the fact that I've probably fucked my way through the universe," Bardock says simply with a large perverse grin in place.

"Oh please…your boasting!" Bulma shouts back. Bardock just grins and shrugs.

"I don't have to prove myself to you. I know who and what I have done," he says simply.

"Oh really? Then on estimate how many?" Bulma asks simply, figuring the number wouldn't be over 10 after the 'man rule'.

"To the date?"

"To…the…date."

"1326 women. 249...uh things that count as women…and 15 apple pies," he says simply making the entire room that has seen American Pie face fault.

"I take it you're well versed with the DVD player on the ship?" Bulma asks simply.

"Ayup"

"So if we take 1326 divided by 3 then…OH MY GOD YOU ARE A MAN WHORE!"

"Got it in one," Bardock responds giving her a suave smile making his Prince's hackles rise a little.

"I still don't believe it. There is no way you are that good," she says simply.

"Oh really? Do you have a test for me to take?" Bardock fires back. Bulma thinks for a long moment and then grins. There was a girl over in customer service that was a prude from hell. She would never fuck Bardock.

"Sure do…follow me!" Bulma says simply. Vegeta's head tilts and he moves to follow the duo as well. Yamcha was quick to catch up, a notebook in his hand. 18 and Krillin with nothing better to do shrug and follow as well. Piccolo just grunts and starts to meditate until his pupil returns from his mother's bea…umm…love. Tien and Chiaotzu follow as well. Soon enough the entire group was over in the customer area of Capsule Corp. Bulma looks around for a quick second and then points out a fairly nice looking girl sitting at a desk. "If you can get her to sleep with you, I will recognize your skills as a player."

"Cake walk," Bardock snorts before walking over to the girl. He stops just at the edge of her desk and leans over it slightly, just staring. The girl stares back for a long moment and then blushes heavily and looks away. Bardock smiles softly to her and leans over more, softly capturing her chin with his hand and lifting her eyes to meet his own, "You. Me. Bathrooms. Five minutes," he whispers to her, a few fingers softly brushing over her cheek and lips. The girl blushes as red as a tomato and quickly nods. Bardock smiles and walks back to the stunned group "You can throw my coronation later…I'll be busy for a lil while," he says simply before walking past them towards the bathrooms.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

By this time Gohan was paying very close attention to his mother. His eyes were taking care to watch for any threatening moves, including the dreaded FPD that sat innocently next to his mother on the bed. His eyes turn a glare onto the little piece of tin that had brained many a Saiyan head over the years. After a long moment of hesitation he finally opens his mouth.

"So…what kinda sickness did you have mom?" he asks softly. It must not have been as fatal as Bulma made it out to be, for his mother's recovery was far to quick for his liking.

"It wasn't life threatening to me…" she says in almost a whisper.

"I'm not following," the young hero replies.

"It was more severe to your future sibling," Chi-Chi finally finishes, a large grin coming to her face. Gohan's own face drew up in shock before a smile split it apart.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" he shouts to his mother. The woman just continues to grin at her first born while softly rubbing her belly. Gohan lets out a roaring whoop in happiness and proceeds to dance around the room in a kooky manner that would make the entire Saiyan race roll over in their graves. After his dance he moves back to his mothers side and takes her hand, offering his support. In the back of his mind however he was frowning. His newest brother or sister was going to need a safe place to grow up, and with him having basically started a war with the Cold clan…well he was going to have to finish this fight long before they were born. It would be difficult however. Unless…

"Gohan?" a voice questions from the doorway to the room. Gohan pulls himself away from his thoughts and turns to the door, seeing his sensei Mr. Piccolo.

"Yes Piccolo?" he asks. The green man walks over to the TV and flips it on, quickly finding the desired channel he steps back.

"THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! YOU SAW HERE FIRST ON ZTV! MR. SATAN HAS ISSUED A CHALLENGE TO THE UNIVERSE!" the skinny pencil pusher from the Cell Games calls into a mike. Gohan tilts his head lightly before spinning his eyes to his sensei.

"What is the moron trying to do now?" he asks simply.

"A man by the name of X.S. Cash is hosting the 'Intergalactic Tournament'. That doofus is the going to be the last fight in the line up," Piccolo replies evenly.

"Then why should this concern me?" Gohan replies.

"They sent out word of the tournament via satellite, inviting any aliens to join in the festivities," Piccolo responds. Gohan's eyes grow dark and a low growl escapes his mouth. He then shrugs indifferently and looks back to his mother. He was here for her and nothing else. Besides if any real 'aliens' show up that have power, the Z warriors would feel it.

"Piccolo…is there any prize money in this tournament?" Chi-Chi asks hesitantly. She might not necessarily like the creature, but the green man had been a fairly decent role model for Gohan.

"100,000,000 Zeni," he replies. There was dead silence in the room and then Chi-Chi let off a loud squeal of pure excitement.

"Gohan…I know your worried about me…but I think you should do it. Not only will you get to train more…but that money could secure you a college!" Chi-Chi cries out happily. Gohan sweat drops heavily before slowly nodding.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

It was already late into the competition. Four fighters slowly rose to the top of a temple via elevators. The crowd surrounding them in the stands were quick to start their cheering and yet Gohan found himself easily picking out his mother's voice from the rest. A light blush colors his cheeks as she screams overly embarrassing things to him. In another corner sat Tien. The triclops fighter ignores the crowd before him and fully focuses his eyes on the two Saiyans, Bardock and Gohan. They would be his only competition in this tournament. The 'space fighters' as they were called were more than likely humans with make up. The last and final competitor just stares at the runway for his rocket car while mumbling his name over and over again. The fighters were quickly ordered to enter the rocket cars as a countdown starts. The audience joins in with the countdown and screaming could be heard as the cars took off. The great Intergalactic Tournament had finally started!

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Bardock glares around him, now officially pissed off as he rubbed at his butt. The damn 'rocket car' had deposited him right into a fucking lava pit! He was really starting to dislike Earthlings…it seems the only ones who had any idea how to make a good rocket was Capsule Corp. A low growl leaves his mouth as he starts to hop about the active volcano looking for his opponent. He catches movement out the corner of his eye and stops, staring into the smoky mists before him.

"You the big bad alien?" he asks, the growl in his voice showing his displeasure at being stuck in this ridiculous tournament. He was starting to understand why Prince Vegeta had told Gohan to fuck off in joining this stupid thing. The mists slowly waver and standing before Bardock was a beautiful woman. Her skin was bluish while her hair was a strange pale orange resting down near her tight ass. She was short, but her legs took up a lot of that shortness giving her the illusion of being tall. She wasn't much in the chest department but Bardock didn't really give a damn, they were at least a mouthful. Overall she was just the type of conquest Bardock needed at the moment to get over his anger.

"I guess I am," she whispers, her cold blue eyes staring at the Saiyan before her, "but I wouldn't call myself bad. The more correct term would be naughty."

"When I first entered this tournament…I thought it was going to be boring…but with you here, well…LET'S GET NAKED!" Bardock yells, firing a few blasts at Zangya trying to catch her clothes. The alien woman's eyes widen just a fraction before she jumps out of the way of the blasts. Bardock appears next to her and kicks her across the lava pit into a wall before pinning her against the side. He gives her a rough grin before leaning forward to capture her lips with his own, only to gasp in pure pain when her knee met his crotch.

"No means no," she whispers into his ear before a ki blast to the chest blows him across and through the volcano wall.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Tien lets a slow smile split his face. This was suppose to be a battle zone? It was a peaceful field full of flowers with a babbling brook moving through it and a small village off in the distance. He was more inclined to sit back and meditate than fight here. That notion was quickly thrown to the back burner when a pinkish red ki blast flies from the foliage of a tree at his head. A quick duck was all Tien did as the blast explodes behind him harmlessly.

"Mighty close headshot for a non-killing tournament don't ya think?" he asks calmly, though deep inside the bald man was seething.

"Like I give a damn," the warrior laying on a branch replies. He then hops down and rushes forward throwing his fist at Tien. Tien simply bats the fist to the side with an open palm before spinning in place and slamming both hands, once again open palm, into the warriors stomach and chest. Air rushes from Kogu's lungs in a whoosh as he shoots back and impacts the tree he had just hopped from. He lays against the trunk in a daze before standing with a growl. Tien just falls back into his stance, waiting for the impatient swordsman to strike again. He didn't have to wait long as Kogu shoots forward with a kick. Tien tries to hide his disappointment as he once again slams a palm into the warriors shin throwing off Kogu's weight. A quick spin brings his left leg in a wide arc just behind Kogu's still grounded foot before a fast shoulder check sends the warrior tumbling to the ground. Tien presses his advantage and rushes Kogu, quickly giving the tumbling blue alien a swift kick sending him off towards the small village.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Doskoi slowly makes his way through the desert battle zone, still lowly mumbling his own name over and over. Sweat was already pouring down his body as the heat continues its merciless pounding. He then hears a low noise of shifting sands behind him and turns.

"Doskoi?" he asks into the air only to gasp as a large gloved hand wraps around his neck and easily lifts him into the air, "DOSKOI! DOSKOI! DOskoi…dos…-crack-" is the last thing the large warrior hears before his body is dropped into the sands and slowly sinks. The mighty Bido turns to a camera with a sick grin on his face, taking pleasure in having just killed the fat man. The people in the audience watching the slaughter gasp loudly.

"MURDER!" a man suddenly shouts from the crowd, having stood from his seat, his finger pointing at the screen as if just that declaration alone would stop Bido and bring Doskoi back. Unfortunately for all involved, the dragon wouldn't be ready to grant wishes for another few months.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

Tien was methodically taking Kogu apart. Any move the blue skinned warrior made Tien countered with a flourish. At long last Kogu pulls back, panting and growling at Tien.

"I don't understand! Why can't I hit you!" he roars at the triclops.

"Its simple really…" Tien starts. Kogu leans forward, his ears peeled, "My Kung Fu is greater than yours."

Kogu's eyes took on a murderous rage and a scream of absolute fury leaves his mouth. Tien takes a step back as his opponents ki sky rockets. Dust and rocks rise in a tornado of ki induced frenzy, covering Kogu's body from view. When if finally calms standing before Tien was the new and improved Kogu. Gone was the strange top he was wearing. A single strip of cloth moving from his waist to cover his shoulder is all that's left. His body was larger than before, the muscle mass increasing substantially. His once pale blue skin was now almost snow white. His hair stood in the same spikes as before, but instead of the pale blonde, they were now blood red. Tien stares in pure shock and then throws himself to the side, Kogu's sword missing his head by just inches.

"You should have kept your mouth shut human," Kogu growls, his deadly blue eyes piercing Tien's soul like daggers. Before Tien could give a reply he find himself shoulder checked through a wall into one of the many buildings. His body finally came to a rest deep inside the building. He lays there for a long moment before slowly rising, one hand coming to rest on his forehead and rub it softly while the other moves to lie on the ground. His hand didn't hit the ground however. Tien slowly looks down to find a jian under his hand. He glances skyward, thanking the kais for this bit of luck before he grips the handle of the Chinese long sword and stands. He quickly unsheathes the blade and gives it a quick look over before concentrating ki in his hand and running the hand along the blade, cleaning it quickly as well as sharpening the blade. A few practice swings later Tien glares at the hole he had come from and walks towards it.

"Round Two starts now," he says lowly as he appears in the hole, startling Kogu. Kogu stares at Tien for a long time before starting to laugh at the blade Tien was carrying.

"And what are you going to do with that little human? Poke me?" he asks before racing forward, his own large westernized sword above his head. Tien smirks before simply dodging to the side and bringing the Jian around to slap both of Kogu's wrists as his sword slams into the ground. Kogu grunts in pain while his hands spasm and drop the blade. Just as he regains his grip on the sword Tien brings the Jian behind his back before whipping it forward, the centrifugal force of starting behind his back adding to the power of the assault. Kogu barely blocks the sword strike and then howls when the Jian seems to bend slightly around his sword and slap up inside his guard giving his chin a shiner. One quick spin later and the back of Tien's fist meets Kogu's cheek sending the warrior into the ground again. He was quick to rise only to howl as Tien performed a flawless front flip, driving the back of his foot between Kogu's shoulder blades. Tien then jumps away before dropping once again into a stance, the Jian held before him threateningly.

"Ready to surrender?" Tien asks simply as Kogu rises.

"I'LL NEVER DIE!" the warrior roars racing forward. Tien growls and the sword flips out away from his body meeting the western sword again. Kogu tries to force the issue but Tien merely backs up making Kogu loose his balance and fall forward slightly. The Jian smacks Kogu on the top of his head before Tien does a full rotation and brings the sword up between Kogu's legs, smacking both of his inner thighs and forcing him into the splits. Tien then roars as his aura springs forth, adding strength to the blade as it rips through the cobblestone pathway and up through Kogu's body, splitting him from crotch to forehead and snapping his blade in two. Tien then jumps into the air, the Jian resting across his own wrists as he brings his hands forward in the iconic triangle shape.

"TRI-BEAM HA!" he roars the blast disintegrating Kogu's body to ensure he doesn't come back. They had dealt with way to many regenerators in the last few years to even chance it. As the dust clears Tien breathes a sigh of relief before floating back down to the ground. He then slams the Jian home into the ground and turns away from the blade, "Thank you for your assistance…but I find that I enjoy my own fists better. Rest now," he whispers to the blade before walking away. A few blocks down Tien gasps and turns, only to find a boot meeting his head and everything going dark. Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp Vegeta rises from the bed he was laying on with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Finally…a warrior worth my time."

~~~~~~Grand Kai's Planet~~~~~~

All four Kai's were staring off into the distance, watching the proceedings on Earth very carefully. All of their faces were drawn in shock.

"I can't believe we forgot about the Seal Lock," South Kai finally utters in his deep voice.

"Who would have imagined Bojack would be free again after all these years," East Kai whispers to herself. A low growl leaves the mouth of West Kai as he removes his monocle and cleans it.

"I know who to blame for this misfortune," the shortest of the Kai's says simply. All of his fellow Kais turn to him before he points an accusing finger at King Kai, "If you hadn't died we wouldn't be in this situation now!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" King Kai roars in fury before chasing the little midget around the yard the Kais were standing in.

"I would worry too much," a voice gravels out into the field, stopping North and West's feud. All of the Kais turn to find an old man with long white hair accompanied by a long white beard and mustache, "There is a warrior on Earth that can match if not surpass ol' Bojack."

"OH YAH!" King Kai suddenly yells, making all the listeners jump and face plant.

"There is no one on Earth like that. King Kai said himself that Earth's greatest warrior died," East Kai remarks, turning her eyes on Goku who was standing off to the side with a look of concentration on his face.

"Goku was Earth's greatest…but he left something behind as a last gift to Earth," Grand Kai says while turning on his boom box and dancing around.

"And what is this gift?" West Kai asks. Goku's eyes open and turn to the Kais staring at them for a long moment before closing.

"My son."

~~~~~~Battle Island, Earth~~~~~~

Gohan couldn't stop the smile from adorning his face. It was a little creepy he would admit, but what kid wouldn't enjoy a world with extra large toys? He had landed in a pile of balloons after his ship had released him in mid air. He sat there, observing the balloons before one of them explodes right front of his face making him jump. It was probably a good thing he had cause a ki bolt just missed his head. Gohan's smile leaves his face as he glares across the way to a small blue skinned creature dressed in a red tunic, white pants with a blue front flap, and a yellow boots. He was wearing a strange assortment of medalions and charms on a necklace. Gohan couldn't tell his hair color because of the blue turban that adorns his head.

"Okay…you have my attention," Gohan says simply. The blue midget smiles smugly and holds up his hands as a strange golden aura surrounds his body. Behind Gohan a large clock's hands begin to spin at an outrageous pace before breaking off and shooting into the air. They curve around before taking off right at Gohan. The young warrior lets out a shout as his own golden aura springs up, disintegrating the flying spikes before they even got within a foot of his person. He then calms himself and stares at the creature as the world seems to melt away into ruins, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Bujin. And I'm here serving master Bojack," he says simply.

"And why is Bojack here?" he asks his eyes quickly taking in the appearance of two more blue skinned aliens, one a beautiful woman, the other a tough looking man with a mohawk and strange looking goatee.

"He's decided that Earth is to be the first planet in his conquest," the woman says.

"Plus its been a while since we've had any fun, and we heard there were some powerful warriors here on Earth. So far…I'm not impressed," Bido growls. Gohan grunts lowly before focusing his eyes forward on Bujin again.

"Don't worry about it. I won't disappoint," Gohan says simply before his gold aura explodes forth, bleaching his hair and increasing his strength. Bido just grins like a maniac before shooting a ball of Ki at the boy. Gohan flies forward away from the blast and smacks Bujin through the ruins and spins, blocking Zangya's punch and leaps into the air. Bido appears in front of him and throws a punch that Gohan catches easily before flipping the alien over and tossing Bido at Zangya. The woman moves to the side, allowing Bido to recover before her hair defies gravity and she shoots forward, catching Gohan in the chin. The young Super Saiyan rockets backwards and then quickly has to block the small ki bolts fired from the tips of Bido's fingers. The distraction works flawlessly and Gohan finds all three blue skinned warriors body checking him into the ceiling of the ruins before his body finally punches through and lands on the ground in a huge metropolis. He quickly rises and glances around him before stopping at the sound of a body hitting the ground behind him. He spins to find an unconscious Tien laying on the ground.

"Tien!" he yells before racing forward and checking on his fellow warrior. The three Intergalactic Warriors land not far away from him and he glances up as all three bow. His eyes widen slightly as a large shadow appears in the doorway they were surrounding.

"Its been a while…since I've snapped someone's neck," the shadow growls before stepping into the light. The man was tall with a heavy build, but his clothes left something to be desired. He looked like a reject hippy pirate.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gohan growls out while staring at the large blue man.

"Names Bojack," the man remarks. Gohan grins darkly and suddenly laughs, "What's so funny little man?"

"Bojack is boring…I think I'll call you MR. BOJANGLES!"

"YOU'RE FUCKIN DEAD KID!" the one known as Bido roars before shooting forward. Gohan easily blocks the punch and kicks Bido away from him and through a few buildings. He quickly moves to follow only to roar in pain as it felt like piano wire wraps around his body. He could feel his ki leaving him as well. He turns his head slightly and finds Zangya and Bujin holding their hands out with small tendrils blinking in and out of the light.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Gohan gasps softly.

"Chou no Ryoku, and the more you struggle, the weaker you get," Bujin says in a sickly sweet voice making Gohan shutter. Bojack appears in front of Gohan then with a smile adorning his face.

"I want you to deliver a message to your father for me," he growls out before starting his assault, punching the boy over and over in the face. He then kicks him so hard that the Chou no Ryoku is broken and Gohan finds himself laying on the ground. He slowly stands, panting and stares at the four warriors before him. Bojack lets loose with a large blast and Gohan tiredly raises his arms in a mock guard.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" echoes across the battlefield as Bojack's attack flies off course and explodes a ways away. Gohan turns slightly and sees his sensei standing there. He had thought for sure that Piccolo had left out of boredom during his match with Doskoi.

"This looks like fun. Mind if I cut in?" he asks, taking off his turban and shoulder pads. Bojack growls lowly only to jump back as Piccolo rushes him. Bido and Bujin quickly join the fight, however Zangya stops short her eyes widening. Standing before her is a very pissed off blonde Bardock.

"YOU KNEED ME IN THE BALLS! I DON'T CARE HOW HOT YOU ARE! IF YOU ASSAULT LITTLE BARDOCK YOU DIE!" he yells lifting his hand much like Nappa from years ago making a few city blocks disappear in a concentrated ki explosion. Gohan ignores his grandfather's babbling and races after his sensei only to feel the air rushing out of his lungs when Piccolo's body impacts his own. He holds his sensei close before turning his body to protect him as Bojack launches another large ki blast. This however gets blown away by another ki blast before Bido and Bujin race away from another building as it randomly explodes. Floating there is none other than the Prince of all Saiyans.

"This one is mine," he growls before a golden aura explodes up around him. Bido and Bujin rush after Vegeta; but the Prince shows that he hasn't been lax in the least, fighting both warriors and slowly pushing them back. Gohan sets Piccolo down somewhere safe and turns just as Bardock reengages Bido leaving Bujin to Vegeta. Both Saiyans quickly overwhelm the warriors and turn to Bojack. They glare at each other before turning to one another. Bojack leans forward slightly, wondering if the two were about to fight each other.

"JAN! KEN! POI! JAN! KEN! POI!" they suddenly yell at one another, playing rock, paper, scissors to see who gets Bojack. The hippy pirate face faults and then roars in fury, his ear rings starting to glow before his body expands, blowing off half his clothes. His skin is now pale green while his hair was an off red almost orange.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! DIE!" he roars launching a huge ki blast. Bardock and Vegeta naturally dodge it but miss Bojack right behind the attack. Both Saiyans are grabbed around the neck before Bojack repeatedly makes them head butt each other until blood was flying away from their persons. He was just about to blast both of them away when a single remaining rocket car explodes from out of nowhere and smashes into Bojack. The last thing the cameras pick up his Hercule falling from the sky and his face smashing into the camera.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Gohan wonders aloud, staring at the unconscious human before turning back to Bojack who was fully focusing his attentions on the only remaining Earth warrior.

"If all you have is that foolish little hair color change then your going to loose," Bojack growls. Gohan stares at him for a minute and then sighs.

"I guess your right…I guess I'll have to take it up to the next level," he says simply. Bojack tilts his head before his eyes widen as a golden glow expands across the entire island and lightning forms around Gohan's body. It felt like the entire island was shaking with the amount of power Gohan was pushing out. Bojack's mouth falls open in pure shock as Gohan stands before him with a single stubborn strand of hair billowing about in an aura of deep gold and lightning.

"W-what are you?" he asks, shaking.

"Your end Mr. Bojangles, your end," he replies evenly. Bojack backs up just a little more and then stops when he feels something behind. He turns only to find Gohan standing there, holding his arm? That was when the pain of his now missing appendage registers in his mind. He screams in terror and pain while covering the bleeding stump at his shoulder. Bojack looks back up to Gohan, his eyes wide in fear as tears gather at the corner of his eyes, "I'm sorry it came down to this Mr. Bojangles. But perhaps word of this will get around. I want this to be very clear. If you mess with my planet," he holds up his palm to Bojack's face his eyes just visible between the fingers. Both were glowing an angry jade color as ki began to condense in his palm, "You die."

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

It had been a month since Hercule Satan had won X.S. Cash's tournament and the bastard was still as foolhardy as ever. The Z Warriors honestly didn't know whether to thank the man for keeping the Earthlings hopes up during times of crisis or to beat him for disrespecting their art. Gohan hugs his mom softly, being mindful of her pregnant state.

"Oh my baby. I'm going to miss you," she says softly, stroking her hands through his hair in an effort to tame the wild locks. Gohan just laughs lowly and pulls back.

"I'll miss you too mom. Remember to call me a few weeks before the due date so I can be here okay?" he asks. Chi-Chi nods and hugs him again before turning to Bardock. She stares at the man and he stares back. She then sighs and turns away from him.

"You be careful too. I want my newest child to meet his delinquent grandfather as well," she growls to the Saiyan.

"I'm sure the child will be happy too, as long as they still have hearing left after being inside of you for nine months, harpy," he almost spits back. Gohan slaps a palm to his head and groans as Chi-Chi flies off the handle and starts beating Bardock with the Frying Pan of Doom.

After a quick stay in the regen tank Bardock walks out of the infirmary to see Gohan finishing up a conversation with Broly. He then hangs up and turns to his grandfather.

"How's my son?" the Saiyan elder asks while sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Janien is still being difficult…I think he's ready for a break," Gohan replies.

"Right…I guess we'll go grab him and then make decisions on where to go from there," he finishes.

"Pretty much," Gohan responds, typing in the coordinates for Hume.

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

Okay my faithful readers! I need some help. I have an idea for the next chapter but I'm not really sure if you all would like it. Here's a brief overview of what I have in mind.

Gaea, home planet of a very Earth like peoples. These people have been fighting The Cold Empire for 5 years in vicious combat. The reason Cold hasn't just blown up the planet is because of the sun. It's a very strange sun, it puts out an energy that cancels out ki to a point that even Super Saiyans would be reduced to power levels of no higher than 100. Gohan, Bardock, and Broly are going to have to learn an entirely new type of combat using guns, knives, swords, and martial arts techniques to survive. There is no Kamahamaha wave or Big Bang Attack here…just a 30 round mag, a helmet, your training, and luck.

Let me know what you think!


	8. No Buzz Cuts

~~~~~~Schoik Moon~~~~~~

Gohan lands the ship with little difficulty, grumbling about the continuing harassment from Schoik Control about his 'cultural outing'. He was really starting to regret using that as a cover. He finally turns away from the controls and takes in Broly. The tall Legend was staring blankly at the wall. Gohan sighs softly and claps, bringing Broly's attention to himself, "We've arrived big guy."

"Oh…that's good," Broly responds mutely before a soft sigh leaves his mouth. Gohan flashes his fellow monkey warrior a look of pity before standing and heading for the door of the ship. Bardock appears right behind his grandson and both of them head out for Cheri's bar, Broly not far behind but dragging his feet.

~~~~~~DBZ~~~~~~

"So what's the word Cheri? Any changes?" Bardock mumbles after most of the bar clears out. Cheri gives Broly another worrying look before turning to her fuck buddy.

"Chilla was furious when he found out about his Grandpa. There are kill on site orders for you three," she whispers back. Bardock winces before looking away, not wanting to see Cheri's face or her eyes.

"Why is that so bad? Hasn't it been that way since forever where Saiyans are concerned?" Gohan asks.

"Not to this extreme. Kill on site basically means kill by any means necessary. I wouldn't be surprised if a few solar systems disappear for suspicion of harboring us," Bardock utters. Gohan's face drew up in shock before his anger spills through.

"Then we have to act now before innocent blood is spilled!" he roars, making a few patrons turn towards the three Saiyans. Gohan gives them a harsh look, almost daring one of them to get froggy.

"Its not that simple. Some of the family left makes Frieza, Cooler, Cold, and even Refridgerata look like specs of dust in the wind. It would be suicide to go against them as we currently are," Bardock growls to his grandson.

"There is one target that would be easy to knock out…kinda anyway," Cheri remarks as grandfather and grandson glare at one another.

"What's going on?" Broly asks softly.

"Arctic left Inkavesvanitc on orders from Chilla," she whispers, making all three lean forward, "He's on Gaea," she finishes just as lowly.

"Fuckin damn it," Bardock rumbles out before slamming his beer down. Broly growls lowly and his fists tighten.

"I don't get it…what's so bad about Gaea?" Gohan asks.

"It's a planet almost exactly like yours…even down to the organisms…oohmans or whatever the hell you call yourselves. They are old fashioned compared to the Cold empire, only having just began to explore their local planets. Anyway, the planet was war torn between the different colors of skin or for the small natural resources…until Cold moved in on them. It was suppose to be a quick victory because of their level of technology…but that opinion has been changed drastically," Broly begins.

"Why?" Gohan asks.

"First off the sun radiates a strange type of energy that cancels out ki. Inner ki is lowered by at most 99.99% give or take a couple of nines. I've heard reports of no one on the planet being over level 70. The average Cold goon usually registers around 15; while the planets inhabitants register anywhere from 0.1 to 10. However, they're a stubborn bunch…very stubborn. In the first few months of the takeover, they somehow broken into a stole the weapon plans of the Cold army and modified it with their current technology, increasing the effectiveness of their weapons by 120%. The entire planet has been plunged into the conflict and I've heard rumors that even the children have been seen on the battlefield. And because most of their smaller land squabbles ceased and the planet became a unified front against the alien invasion, Gaea is near the top of the list of 'Universes Most Dangerous Planets'," Broly finishes. Cheri nods slightly and shivers a little, having seen gruesome photos of the conflict.

"So if we go there and fight…" Gohan begins. Bardock sighs and slams his beer before turning to his grandson.

"We're going to have to learn how to shoot."

~~~~~~Gaean Space~~~~~~

Gohan hadn't felt this weak since he was four years old. Just after entering the inner solar system of Gaea, the three monkey warriors did a quick power level check. Gohan was pushing 54, Broly was at 54.1, and Bardock could only manage a measly 35.1. It wasn't looking good in the least for the warriors, seeing as ki beams were impossible on the planet and they couldn't reinforce their bodies with enough ki to stop the Cold weapons. The Saiyans were at their most venerable here, and it terrified them. Gohan didn't dare call his mom and let her know just what he was heading into. She would worry herself sick over her boy if she even had a inkling to the danger Gohan was putting himself into. All three were silent as the ship lazily dips into the atmosphere and plunges towards the ground over one of the larger landmasses in the northern hemisphere. Down on the ground a small farming community rushes about preparing their defenses. Colin Bowman rushes down main street of his small town and disappears into the cellar of an abandoned resturant.

"What's the word Specs? Is it a Cold troop transport?" Colin asks lowly. A scrawny looking man slowly tips himself away from a computer screen and tilts his head lightly to the muscle bound meat head before him.

"Unknown sir. The ID of the ship is not using a Cold Empire moniker," he replies before slowly sliding some headphones over his ears. He listens for a long moment before his eyes widen, "Cold is moving after the ship! Its not one of theirs!"

"Why should I give a damn then. I refuse to waste men on a stupid run," Colin replies coldly, staring at the man.

"The orders to kill the passengers came straight from General Arctic himself. Whoever or whatever is on that ship is important enough for him to assign one of the better squads. I don't think this is a 'stupid' run sir…AH DAMN IT!" the man howls quickly jumping from his computer and starting to pull cables from the modem. Colin looks away and glares at the floor before him. It was a risk every time they manage to hack the Cold Empire lines…their people were just too good at tracking through electronics.

"Miguel! Rogers! Swagger! Renolds!" he roars into the empty space of the computer room. Three men and one woman appear from an adjacent room, the girl herself rubbing restlessly at her eyes.

"Sir!" they finally say, standing at attention.

"I know you just got back from Meatgrind City but I have a mission for you four…"

~~~~~~Saiyan Pride~~~~~~

The three Saiyans were not being foolish about this. They didn't dress themselves up in overly gaudy costumes, there was no fun and games here. After checking the current conditions, the three Saiyans quickly went through all the clothes capsules Bulma thought to pack them. Finally deciding on a selection the Saiyans quickly dress themselves and leave the ship. Gohan chose some simple brown combat boots, black and dark grey camo pants, some long sleeved under armor spandex, and a black and dark grey camo hoody. Seeing how well Gohan's selection was working, Bardock and Broly were quick to do the same, thankful that Bulma was willing to pack their sizes as well. The three warriors quickly exit the ship and Gohan collapses the ship to its capsule form before quickly putting it in his capsule holder, shoving the holder deep inside one of his pockets.

"So where do-" Gohan began, but was quickly cut off.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" someone roars, making all three Saiyans jump at the same time. Standing before them at 10 paces were five Cold soldiers with their weapons held before them. These guys weren't foolish in believing their hand to hand skills could take down the three Saiyans that had assassinated the Emperor himself. The Saiyans quickly go to their knees, resting their hands on the backs of their heads. The only thought going through their heads was 'why didn't we grab the FUCKIN scouters'. Three of the five soldiers step forward, pulling energy cuffs from their belts when a single meaty pop is heard from behind them. A few seconds later 'KERCHAK' could be heard echoing across the field. To the shock of the Saiyans, one of the men standing back with his weapon trained on them falls to the ground, his head missing as bits of brain matter and skull pelt his buddy. Before his buddy can respond another 'KERCHAK' following a meaty pop echoes through the surrounding area and he falls without a head. The other three soldiers spin, taking in the situation and move to drop down but don't make it that far. Two men and a girl explode from the bushes just to their side and dive on the troops tackling them to the ground. All three humans then drive knives deep into their jugulars before ripping the blades free with a relish. One of the men slowly reaches up to his shoulder before pushing a button on a small box on his vest.

"Tangos down…nice shooting Swagger," he whispers into the mic. A hushed warble is the reply before all is silent again. Gohan moves to stand when the girl whips out a pistol and fires off a single round, nicking his ear and drawing blood.

"Don't move," she says simply, keeping the pistol trained on Gohan, "I don't miss twice."

"Easy Kris," the second man says with a laugh standing himself and quickly laying his hands on the EM-16 hanging from his shoulder. The girl didn't budge, making Gohan question his intelligence on standing. It was also comical to point out that an old saying enters his mind as well. 'Outta the frying pan and into the fire'.

"Renolds, stand down," the first man growls. The girl hesitates before finally sighing and holstering her pistol. She then quickly starts to pat down the body beneath her. The first man slowly stands, putting his mouth against the mic again, "Swagger, stay frosty. We'll come to you," he whispers. Another warbled response and then silence again. Finally Bardock could no longer stand it.

"Who are you people!" he growls. The second man grins and proudly shows off a tattoo on his arm. The tattoo was an emblem. There was a demonic looking dog in the center, chewing on a strange looking green creature, probably an alien, and seeming to be sneering about it. Around the outside of the picture decorative ribbons with swirling cursive text spells out 'United Gaea Marine Core' in the top. On the bottom one would read '6th Battalion, 66th Tactical Fire Team' in the smaller ribbons on the sides and directly under them dead center was 'Demon Dogs'.

"We're the 66th Tactical Fire Team. I'm Sam Miguel. The sniper that saved your asses is Jack Swagger. The wonderfully antisocial chick is Kris Renolds and that," he points to the first man who was currently glaring at him, "is Captain Jon Rogers!" the man finishes happily.

"For the last time Miguel…I'm not a captain," the man growls. He was the classic veteran type. Older male with dark brown hair, and built like a brick shit house. Simple forest BDU pants cover his lower half with suspenders up and over his shoulders holding them up. His top half was left fairly exposed by a simple black wife beater. His head was covered by a pure black baseball cap, turned backwards to allow a larger vision range. Miguel was dressed much like Rogers, only forgoing the wife beater and leaving his chest bare. His was evenly tanned, showing Hispanic roots in his family. The man was obviously proud of his body and liked to flaunt it. His buzzed short black hair was left without a hat and ran a nervous hand through the short stalks of spiky hair.

"Captain, got some intel here," the girl suddenly says, pulling everyone's attention to her. She was not dressed like the other two. A simple dark hoody and black jeans with combat boots covered her body head to toe. Her face was young and could only be described as cute. Pure jade green eyes and long blood red hair pulled back into a ponytail completed her look as she held up a small piece of paper. As Rogers looks over the paper, Broly turns back to Miguel.

"So you're all military?" he asks simply. Miguel shakes his head once as he scans the area around them.

"Nah, the little spit fire that shot your friend there is from the civilian branch…we just kinda like having her around because us big muscley types can crawl around in small spaces…plus she has like a sixth sense about explosives…fuckin pyro," he finishes, only to yelp as Kris pegs him in the back of the head with a rock. Just as Miguel spins to start yelling Rogers holds up a hand.

"Enough! We gotta get these three back to base," Rogers growls to the two bickering fools on his squad. Gohan tilts his head, staring at Rogers.

"So…are we POWs or-"

"If you shut your fucking mouths, do everything I say when I say it, and answer questions when asked…then no…you probably won't be POWs."

"And if we don't do that?" Bardock asks, making both of the younger warriors spin their heads to him with a pleading look. Rogers pulls his pistol out and smiles evilly.

"I could say we didn't make it in time…oh poo."

"Right…I'll shut up now…" Bardock snickers out uneasily.

~~~~~~Back at Base~~~~~~

Gohan found his heart going out to the people of Gaea. As the team of four Gaeans and three Saiyans march through the town center his eyes spin over to find a large board. Just at the top of the board he reads 'Current KIA listing'. Even as he read the top a woman falls to her knees screaming in anguish. Another drops next to her and wraps her arms around the crying woman, whispering words to her. His eyes quickly spin to view down a side street. In the middle of the street facing away from him a small sandbagged turret outpost sits. Three boys, no older than 10 sit at the post with a large turret before them and three rifles much like Miguel's. One of the boys turns to Gohan and Gohan found himself becoming haunted. The boy's eyes were almost dead. The only fire he could see in them was the thought of vengeance. It reminded him heavily of how his father looked when Krillin had died back on Namek. Gohan's attention is drawn away from the child when he feels a soft shove to his shoulder. He spins around to find Miguel standing before him. The man gives him a sad smile before pointing to some stairs that he caught his grandfather walking down. Gohan nods uneasily and follows them down the stairs. They finally come to a room that was overly warm. The humming sound of processors covering the uneasy silence.

"General Bowman sir!" Rogers says before throwing up a crisp salute. Kris, Swagger, and Miguel quickly do so as well. Bowman looks up from a computer screen he was currently glaring at to see the team he had sent out 2 hours ago. He stands and salutes back as well.

"At ease Demon Dogs," he says with a little pride before seeming to shoo them off, "Grab some sack, you all have earned it."

"Sir yes sir!" all four shout before turning and marching from the room. A soft sigh leaves his mouth before his dark eyes spin to take in the three before him. Bowman stood at an impressive height of 6'2", with a body that almost matched Rogers in looks. His face was etched deep with stress lines, showing just how much this war was taxing him. His skin was a dark ebony and the little bit of perspiration that marred the image made him shine in the dim lighting. His outfit was composed of forest fatigues with crisp lines showing the man hadn't seen the front in a while. The man sighs lightly before tossing his army issue cap to the side and sitting in a chair to his right.

"So what's your story?" he asks out of the blue. Bardock and Broly both glance to Gohan, making him the unofficial spokes person for their unit. Gohan steps forward and stands ram rod straight, trying to show Bowman some respect. The man's very aura almost commanded it from the young Saiyan.

"We came from outer space sir," he finally says after a bit of hesitation. Bowman stares at the young Saiyan for a long moment and then laughs, the pitch and suddenness of it making Gohan almost jump out of his skin.

"You know…before this war started I would have said you were insane…but now…that comment just doesn't seem as out there. I guess I should ask why you came to our little mudball of hell?"

"We're here to kill Arctic sir," Gohan says simply. He notices Bowman spins his hand around in a circle, seeming to ask for more. "I don't know how good your intelligence is sir, but we three are the Saiyans that have been giving the Cold Empire some troubles recently. My father killed Prince Cooler. A friend of mine killed King Cold and the future King Frieza…and just recently my grandfather Bardock, my brother in arms Broly, and myself killed Emperor Refridgerata."

"Oh so you're those three eh? Yes, we've heard of your exploits…I can safely say that there was a day of rejoicing on this planet when we heard of that old bastards demise. So I'm guessing you followed Arctic's trail to our planet?"

"That would be correct sir," Gohan says lowly, not liking that their exploits had even reached the enemies of the Cold Empire. It would only be a matter of time before they could no longer land safely anywhere.

"Well unfortunately he is unreachable as we are," he stands from the chair and walks over to a map of Gaea. He points near the middle of a large landmass in the northern hemisphere, "This is where you currently are…for the most part. We call this landmass North America…was the United States of America…before the Cold came…before the unification. And over here, across the Atlantic is Europe," he slowly drags his finger across the ocean and points to another landmass.

"What's so important about Europe?" Broly asks, now finally stepping forward to help Gohan with these talks. Gohan's scathing glare let Broly know that the help would have been appreciated earlier.

"It's where Cold first attacked. It's also what we call their motherland. Nothing in Europe belongs to Gaea anymore, its all theirs. We're pretty sure somewhere in this landmass, Arctic is sitting at a desk doling out orders."

"Do you not have an airforce or something that can fly?" Bardock asks.

"Oh we do…flying over there is no problem…well besides an astronomical amount of AA on the way there. You three chose probably the worst…or maybe best…time to appear before us," Bowman says before motioning them over to a table. On the table was a closer view of North America. He once again points out where they were currently standing, for the most part "We're about right here…now about 50 miles north-east of here you will find Kansas City…or what we call Meatgrind City. That's the front lines give or take miles back and forth across the entire continent. There is AA all the way from the front lines to the sea line…and then from the sea line all the way across Europe…starting to see the difficulty here?" he asks softly. All three nod and sigh.

"The main problem lies in the fact that even if we are lucky enough to make it to Europe…we have no idea where Arctic is…it would be suicide to just fly around in Europe's AA Defense zone…so we're shit outta luck…at least until we gain some intel to where Arctic is or…" Gohan looks queasy at the other option. He doesn't finish…but didn't have to. Broly finishes for him.

"Or we invade Europe…but we have to finish the fighting over here before we can go over there," he says with a sour tone to his voice. Bardock scrapes a hand through his hair, groaning softly to himself before snapping.

"We can get through! The ship made it through earlier just fine!" he says with a smile. Gohan shakes his head lightly.

"No we can't…we came over the continent from the west and lucked out on our landing 50 miles from AA. I'm pretty sure the Saiyan Pride would get shredded if we tried to take off and land in Europe…and we can't fly over ourselves because our KI is so heavily limited here," he utters.

"Well…I know it won't be much…and I'll be asking a lot…but the Gaean military could always use some soldiers with a lot of heart," Bowman replies. The three Saiyans glance at one another before all of them nod on one point.

"Under one condition…" Bardock starts.

"Name it."

"No buzz cuts," Gohan finishes, smiling when Bowman starts laughing.

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

I know…I know…it was shorter than usual and not a lot of action…but I wanted to get some of the small things out of the way first before we get into the meat and bones of the Gaean Saga. Now then I've noticed a lot of you are clamoring for Gohan to get laid…its coming okay! Sheesh the kid is still just 13! However it is on the way…I mean it would be pretty hard to avoid with how pervy his grandfather is.

However I do already have Gohan's future mate planned…BUT…that doesn't mean he won't have some flings between now and then. So no worries guys…Gohan's sexual exploits will not be regulated to one girl…but at the same time let him grow up some. Please…

Ja.


	9. Betty!

~~~~~~HQ Galley, North America, Gaea~~~~~~

Gohan never thought he would enjoy coffee as much as he was right now. He found the drink bitter and tasteless and was set to avoiding it for the rest of his life after the one sip his mom let him have years ago. However, 4 AM had come far to soon for the young demi-Saiyan and he found himself nursing a cup of Joe right next to his equally grumpy grandfather. Broly just kept shooting smirks their way, naturally being a morning person. Before the silent fight between the three could escalate Miguel sat down with his own cup and turns to the three.

"Y'all ready for training?" he asks in an overly loud upbeat manner, showing that Broly wasn't the only morning person. He laughs lowly when two of the three Saiyans just growl in his direction and take another sip of the morning mana gifted to them by the Kami's themselves.

"They better be ready…I don't plan on being a nice girl today," the 15 year old Kris remarks while sitting down at the table across from Gohan. Gohan simply gives her a quick glare before closing his eyes in annoyance once again and sipping extra hard on the dark brew. Kris just gives him a flirtatious wink, acting completely different from yesterday.

"You sure are different today," Broly remarks. The girl tilts her head lightly and then sighs softly and looks away.

"I refuse to be anything but serious on the battlefield…unlike Miguel there…me fucking around has already gotten some of my friends killed," she whispers darkly, making Gohan slowly open his eyes to take in her appearance. Before he can utter a single word on her comment she stands and moves off to do her own thing. All three Saiyans turn to Miguel and he runs a nervous hand through his shortly cropped hair.

"It was before she got put on a team with us. She had a thing for her commanding officer and was flirting with him. Unfortunately…she made him jump when she reached for his crotch," he sighs tiredly and glances away "she was found a few hours later in shock…still trying to pick up all the pieces of his head from a sniper they were hunting. She…really changed after that. Docs say she has multiple personality disorder…only it didn't happen by accident…she forces it to happen. She's a cold bitch on the battlefield…but here at base…or when off mission…she lightens up," the tan man then stands and stretches giving a loud drawn out groan before turning to the three, "Training time ya? Let's go"

~~~~~~Shooting Range~~~~~~

"Before we start firing the weapons all willy nilly down the field we're going to go over a few things about the EM-36 Pulse Rifle. The first thing we shall discuss is what the Pulse Rifle is modeled after," Miguel lifts the weapon from the table and holds it up for the Saiyans to see, "Its basic structure is based off designs for the G-36C, and older obsolete projectile weapon."

"Why the change?" Bardock questions.

"When Cold first arrived and began their invasion in Europe, it was discovered that their armor could stop most conventional fire arms. The only weapons that had much effectiveness were Sniper Rifles. And even then only the Barrett .50 Cal Sniper System was a guaranteed kill shot," Kris says softly, remembering the early days of the war, especially the high cost of lives in the Battle of Berlin.

"So why not outfit all your soldiers with 50s?" Gohan asks.

"To use the weapon to full effect one has to train with the weapon for years. We didn't have the luxury of time with the aliens breathing down our necks. Thankfully a SAS team from the UK managed to get inside a Cold Empire ship and made off with the plans and a few of their weapons. After that a crack team of scientists and Star Wars nerds with too much time on their hands cranked out the EM-36 Pulse Rifle," Miguel says happily, cradling the gun to his chest like a child.

"If Snipers were so effective against the enemy, why not make energy snipers?" Broly asks.

"We just don't have the technological know how. Its been attempted many times…but the power to keep the beams integrity over long ranges is still beyond us," Kris remarks, seeing as Miguel was off in la la land with his gun fetish.

"What about side arms? I noticed you were still using a projectile side arm," Gohan remarks, rubbing at his still red ear. Kris smirks before sighing lightly.

"We can't make batteries or energy converters small enough for side arm use, which is the main reason the science team focused so heavily on assault rifle designs. As Miguel stated, we just didn't have the time. Now then, the next thing we go over is the clips," she holds up a clip that looks as thought it could hold 30 rounds for a regular rifle. She tosses one to each of the Saiyans and all three of them grunt in shock. These things were heavy!

"Why so heavy?" Bardock questions, hefting the thing in his hand.

"Because what you are holding is a battery with enough energy in it to blow apart an entire block," says Miguel, coming back from his gun daze and smirking, "so naturally we had to make the outer covering of the thing able to withstand some punishment. Now then each of those clips holds around 30 shots with a range of 500 yards. It can shoot further…but it has less power after the first 500 yards and the energy starts to arch and bend in weird directions making it less accurate. When out on a mission you are given 5 clips and unlike regular weapons you need to keep these…so expect to always be carrying 25 lbs in weight for ammo alone," he lectures making all three Saiyans nod with indifference. Even if they didn't have ki running through their body they were still extremely strong by human standards. Kris then grabs one of the guns from the table and takes a clip. She slips it into place and a solid sound of metal locking into place let everyone know the gun was hot.

"You want to hear that sound, it lets you know that the clip is in place. If you don't hear that sound, try again. The main reason behind it being so loud is because we have seen the aftereffects of an unstable clip. It arcs weird from the battery and usually blows up," Kris remarks, catching the eyes of the Saiyans making sure they understood this part. She then quickly drew their attention to the weapon in her hand, showing them the different settings on the rifle, "The top setting is safety. The gun doesn't recognize the battery in this setting so there is no accidental discharge. The next setting is semi-auto, this setting means that you will fire one beam for every trigger pull. The last setting is full auto. I think its pretty self explanatory. The last thing you need to do is activate the system itself. You do this by cocking the gun," she says before switching the rifle to semi-auto and then pulling back the lever on top of the gun. A loud ping is heard as the lock slams back into place with a low hum quickly following the ping, "The gun is now live and ready to fire," she utters before turning and vaporizing 10 targets behind her. She then turns back to the Saiyans with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Who wants to shoot first?"

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Bardock and Broly had left hours ago with Miguel. The man was hard to ignore when he was talking about some strip joint back in town. Bardock went because…let's face it…the old monkey was a pervert. Broly went to keep the old one out of trouble. Gohan meanwhile was glaring down the iron sights of his rifle. It was difficult for the young demi-Saiyan to fire accurately. First was the lesson of squeezing the trigger, not pulling. Then the little trick of holding your breath so the rifle wouldn't sway as much. And finally not having the rifle anywhere near his eye. He lets out a soft breath as another few rounds fire from his rifle and peg the target dead center. He jumps slightly when a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Easy Gohan…its just me," Kris whispers to him. He releases a shaky breath and quickly snaps the selector on his rifle to safety and turns to her.

"Did you need something Kris?" he whispers to her.

"Yah…ready for the ultimate test?" she asks softly. Gohan nods slowly, not really understanding what this test would be. Kris smiles to him before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small copper coin, "Assume your stance," she orders. Gohan nods, and quickly brings the rifle to bear and flips off the safety to semi-auto. Kris smiles to herself at how natural Gohan looked when doing it. At least he was taking this seriously.

"What now?" Gohan asks, preparing for the worst. Kris giggles softly and sets the penny on the end of his iron sights. She then reaches down and hit's the mag release on his gun, catching the battery as it slips from its hold.

"I want you to pull the trigger without the penny falling off," she says simply. Gohan stares at her for a moment and then shrugs. He then looks down his sights and pulls the trigger. He watches impassively as the penny dips to one side and falls. Kris grabs the penny and sets it in place. "Again."

"Yes ma'am," Gohan responds. An hour later Gohan found himself smiling lazily as he pulls the trigger over and over and the penny doesn't move. Kris finally sets a hand on his shoulder, making the Saiyan look up to her.

"I think you've got it Gohan…let's head back for some chow," she whispers to him.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Broly wasn't a man that angers easily, but he was just about to reach his boiling point with these ridiculous tinker toys that the Gaeans call weapons. He was a warrior damn it! Trained by his adoptive father to be the best and bring about their races ultimate revenge on the family of their slaughterer. But now he was holding a dinky little gun in his arms that he felt he could break if he forgets that its in his hands. Kris tried her hardest to make the weapon more comfortable in Broly's arms, but unfortunately the Saiyan warrior was just too damn big and bulky for the weapon to be effective. A low growl spills from the Saiyan's mouth before he tosses the gun on the table and glares at everyone around him. Miguel slowly stands from where he sat and smiles.

"Finally tire of the 'tinker toy'?" he asks. Broly just flips him off, finding this Gaean insult matching his current mood easily. Miguel just snickers before walking off, motioning Broly to follow. Bardock and Gohan both glance to Kris and she just glares at the retreating forms of the muscle bound meat heads before turning back to them and pointing down the range after a quick snap. Broly and Miguel made their way from the firing range to a small bunker.

"What are we doing here?" Broly asks, his anger from his earlier failure leaving him.

"We're outfitting you with one of our new toys. Your body just isn't built for the 36. I'm probably gonna tell Rogers to team you up with Swagger for a crash course with the 50, but when we need superior fire power…you my friend are gonna be toting this baby," the Mexican man says, softly tapping a large wooden crate with the words 'EM-52 S.M.A.C.K.Z'.

"What does S.M.A.C.K.Z. mean?" Broly asks lowly, turning a questioning gaze to Miguel.

"Superior Mobile Anti-Personal Cannon Kill Zone…" Miguel says lamely. Broly's gaze moves from questioning to amusement. Miguel glares at him and flips him off, "I don't name the damn things!"

"That much is obvious, knowing you it would probably be called 'Boom Stick'" Broly laments.

"Nah already taken…maybe 'Bitch Crusher' if anything," Miguel remarks before lifting the top off the crate and lifting a strange vest with a fairly large metal support arm. He holds it up to Broly and the Saiyan warrior quickly slips into it, snapping everything in place. Miguel then lifts a smaller box out of the crate and opens it up to show a pair of sunglasses with a strap attached to the back of them. He hands them to Broly before helping the Saiyan put them on.

"Why the glasses?" Broly asks.

"The system is extremely high tech but rugged as all hell. The sunglasses have an eye track on them which after we boot up the system will track your eye movement. As that is happening the support arm attached to you will have hydraulic fluid pumped in and out of it to help you in your aiming. It will grow harder to move the gun as you get closer to an optimal shooting solution. The more you focus on a target, the better the shooting solution will get," he moves behind Broly and attaches a small battery pack at his waist before plugging in the glasses, "When it first loads up its going to scan your eyes and then have you perform a few tests to make sure the system is accurately recording movement."

"Roger," Broly responds in bored tone as the computer in the glasses begins running him through a few tests. As Broly was doing the tests, Miguel lifts a large solid steel breastplate from the crate and begins to fit it to Broly's front. Just as the test were finishing, Miguel steps back away from Broly and smiles.

"You look like a fuckin tank my friend!" he remarks. Broly just snorts and moves his hand in a circle, asking for Miguel to finish setting it up. Miguel lifts the gun from the crate and Broly finds his eyes going slightly wide. It was a large beastly looking machine that was damn near as tall as he was from waist up. Miguel hands the weapon to Broly and then fits the arm into place, "Alright lets give it a test," he remarks before stepping back a few feet, "Focus on my eyes," Miguel says simply. Broly does as asked and he feels the arm push lightly at the rifle until Broly moves the gun into position. When he does the arm became much harder to move just as Miguel had said it would. Miguel then moves one of his hands and Broly's eyes naturally follow the move with the rifle quickly trailing behind. They do this test a couple more times before Miguel gives a nod and moves forward, "Close your eyes," he commands. Broly does so and Miguel moves the rifle up into a neutral position against Broly's chest. "Okay open them again," he says simply. Broly does and immediately he sees 'neutral mode' flash across the glasses once before it drops most of the HUD from his vision.

"What just happened?" he asks lowly.

"The rifle will always follow your eyes unless you enter neutral mode. It is best to do this to conserve power on long missions. You enter neutral mode by closing your eyes and putting the rifle against your chest like so. The arm will hold the gun in place there. To exit neutral mode you just simply have to close your eyes quickly and move the rifle. Feel free to test it now," Miguel finishes standing back. Broly blinks his eyes and in that blink moves the rifle forward and focuses on Miguel. The snap to attention was almost as fast as a regular rifle, "Very good. Ready to go out and play with your new toy?" he asks, making Broly's lips curl into an evil smile.

"Oh yah," he utters with a primal pleasure only experienced by pyros and psychopaths. Gohan and Bardock glance away from the range when both hear a large metallic sound. Both sets of jaws drop when they behold the new and improved Tank Broly. The large Saiyan gives a grin that could be transplanted on to your worst nightmares and fit right in. Kris lets off a tired sigh and asks Gohan and Bardock to back away. Broly steps into position and Miguel fit's the rifle with its large battery pack. He then taps Broly's shoulder twice letting him know he was good to go without a vocal command. Broly quickly moves his eyes across the targets before focusing on just one. The rifle stops moving and Broly squeezes the trigger. A loud and long whir explodes from the rifle, following large beams of light. Just down range the target explodes into gravel, saw dust, and burning embers.

"Holy shit!" Bardock remarks, almost dropping his rifle. Gohan was just cringing, imagining Broly mid-temper tantrum with this behemoth of a rifle in his arms. Broly scans across the targets, squeezing the trigger and not releasing. The rifle follows his eyes and begins mowing down the entire line up of targets. When the machine finally stops firing Broly's grin was murderous. He then brings the rifle up to a neutral position and kisses it.

"I love her! I'm naming you Betty!" he finishes. Bardock just continues to stare in shock, Miguel begins laughing, while Kris and Gohan simply face palm and groan.

~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~

Okay I know its been a while since I posted anything on this story and for that I apologize. Its just been a very difficult last few months with many different problems constantly piling onto each other. I was trying to write more on this story but it just wasn't flowing very well so I figured I should stop kidding myself and just post what I have, take a deep breath, work through my problems, and then continuing writing. This is by no means a claim of hiatus, this is just me saying I can't give you my best if my mind is always else where. On the plus side things are getting better, so who knows, I might get inspired and the next chapter could be out in days. Thanks for all your reviews and I promise to get on this thing as soon as possible. Loves ya all!


End file.
